Tout juste 4 souhaits
by AuteureMorte
Summary: Moi, c'est Kenny, j'ai 16ans, je suis mort il y a de cela 493ans ce qui fait que j'ai en fait 509ans et des poussière... Je suis un génie qui exauce les vœux, j'ai été engager juste 2ans après ma mort par l'industrie Vos désirs sont des ordres et depuis, ma vie ou plutôt ma mort est un enfer, enfin, presque. C'était jusqu'à ce que je les rencontres. (Stenny !) x)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hé oui ! Apres presque 2ans d'absence parce que ma tête ne fonctionnait plus, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction sur nos deux petits tourtereaux préférés ! x) Sa m'a pris une éternité folle a écrire cette fic qui ne voulais pas s'achever. Même qu'a un moment donné j'ai pensé tout arrêter... Depuis que je suis une adulte, (C'est a dire depuis 2ans maintenant .¨) j'ai l'impression que mon imagination s'envole loin de moi, malheureusement T^T …. Depuis le chapitre 3, je ne savais plus quoi rajouter pour mettre un peu de punch à mon histoire, mais par chance, j'ai eu une euuh... Comment dire... Une pousser d'arc-en-ciel avec plein de petites licornes qui sont revenu brouter dans ma petite caboche ! (Ça n'a pas durer malheureusement ) xD Enfin... BREF ! J'espère sincèrement que ça va continuer ainsi et que je pourrais continuée à écrire pour vous ! =)**_

 _ **Voilà ! Bonne lecture a tous ! ^^**_

 **Je la regardais s'avancer doucement vers moi les larmes aux yeux, les poings serré et une grimace de colère sur le visage. Voilà pourquoi je détestais être avec une fille, parce que c'était toujours compliquer de les satisfaire et à la fin, je mordais la poussière. Oh, mais j'ai oublié de me présenter, moi, c'est Kenny, j'ai 16ans, euuh... Mais seulement en apparence, hein ! Bon ok, même pas en apparence vu que tout le monde me dit que je fait plus jeune que mon age, que j'ai l'air d'un gamin et puis blablabla…. Vu que je suis mort à cette age, j'ai donc garder l'apparence que j'avais lors de mon décès, oui, oui, vous avez bien compris. Je suis mort il y a de cela 493ans ce qui fait que j'ai en fait 509ans et des poussière... Depuis ce temps, je suis un génie. Pas le genre de génie qui peut résoudre mentalement des calcules mathématique hyper compliqué, non. Je ne suis malheureusement pas très fort de ce coter là. Je suis un génie qui exauce les vœux, j'ai été engager juste 2ans après ma mort par l'industrie « Vos désirs sont des ordres » (Je sais, ils ont pas chercher loin leurs nom...) et la jeune femme qui ce tiens devant moi en pleure, était et j'appuie bien sur ce mot, l'une de mes nombreuses clientes et elle est maintenant en colère contre moi parce que j'avais supposément mal interpréter ses vœux. Comme n'importe quel clients, elle a eu droit à trois vœux que j'ai exaucé à la lettre, enfin, deux vu qu'elle n'a toujours pas utilisé le dernier, qui, malheureusement, ne devrais pas tarder à être utilisé contre moi, comme d'hab', quoi. Oui, normalement, quand j'ai des clientes qui font des crises d'enfants de 3ans parce qu'elles n'ont pas eu PRÉCISÉMENT ce qu'elles voulaient, j'ai droit à leur dernier vœux... D'adieux. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elles font toutes exprès de mal me décrire leurs désirs pour qu'elles se fassent le plaisir de me faire chier ensuite. La plus part me foutent une malédiction sur le dos du genre « Je souhaite qu'il n'y ai jamais aucune fille qui tombe amoureuse de toi ou que tu ne puisse plus jamais dire un certain mot ou faire certaine chose » Ah ah ah ! Si elles savaient comme je m'en moque complètement ! Jusqu'à maintenant il y a 62 mots que je ne peux plus prononcer et c'est pas parce que il n'y a eu que 62 personnes à avoir voulu me maudire, ooooh non ! Rajoutez deux ou trois... Centaines... Le problème c'est que, premièrement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la plus part de mes clients ont été des... ClienTEs ! Comme mes problèmes viennent toujours de ces cruches, plus de 50 des mots que je ne peux prononcer sont les noms de mes ex-clientes, et pour le reste aucunes ne pouvais savoir si j'avais déjà cette malédiction donc j'ai eu souvent la même qui me revenais et au finale, il y a eu moins d'une dizaines de personnes qui était mes première clientes qui on réussi a vraiment me maudire sinon le reste c'était répétitif. Les plus intéressante ont été deux filles, il y a de cela 2 ou 300ans, qui, une, a souhaité que je devienne une fille, sa a durée 29ans et pendant ce lapes de temps, j'ai eu d'autres trucs plus pire que quand j'étais un garçon. Sérieusement, les filles, c'est des vrai furies entre elles. Du genre, perd tes cheveux, tu aura plein de verrues, tu aura les pire maladies vénériennes, tu deviendra toute moche et tout un tas de truc qui ce sont annulé grâce à la seconde fille qui m'a rendu mon apparence ha ha ! Les filles sont toutes des folles ! Hum hum... Enfin bref. Vous pouvez pas savoir comme je l'ai remercié... Et... Comment je me suis retrouvé coincé dans une poubelle 5seconde plus tard... Ça avait pas l'air de lui plaire que je sois content ! Bon, je vais en revenir ou nous en étions parce que 500ans a raconter, c'est long.**

 **Donc, comme je le disais, maria, mon ex-cliente, qui est présentement entrain de me crier dessus, pleure toute les larmes de son corps à cause des deux vœux qui s'est avérer ne pas être exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait. Le premier a été d'avoir son permis de conduire, je l'ai exaucé, mais elle est venu se plaindre en disant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à conduire correctement et que c'était difficile, mais c'est elle qui n'a pas précisé dans son vœux qu'elle voulait, non pas avoir, mais réussir son permis. A cause de ça, elle a juste eu un bout de carton qui montrais qu'elle pouvais conduire, mais pas qu'elle le savais. Après plusieurs jours, elle a tuer son petit copain en reculant dessus par accident et là, elle a souhaiter faire revivre ce dernier pour son deuxième vœux. Le problème c'est qu'il y a des règles et l'une de ces règles est que la résurrection est interdite. Elle m'a donc demandé de créé un être qu'elle pourrait aimer et qui l'aimerait en retour et qui ressemblerait à son ex décédé. Encore une fois, créé des êtres vivants m'est interdit, ensuite, sous le coup de la colère et n'ayant pas trop réfléchit à son souhait, elle demande a rencontrer quelqu'un identique à son petit ami, point finale. J'exauce son souhait, mais elle n'a pas préciser qu'il l'aimerais en retour. Si elle avait pris le temps de se calmer et avait juste repris le même souhait qu'elle avait dit en deuxième en le modifiant un peu avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, qui le précisais, tout auraient été parfait. Même si dans un sens, comme son p'tit copain l'aimait, sa aurait dû marcher, a moins que ce n'était pas le cas. Malheureusement, les gens ne pense pas qu'il faut TOUT préciser ce qu'ils veulent, sinon ça part dans tout les sens et après c'est moi qu'on blâme. C'est pas compliquer bordel de merde ! Si tu demande une voiture, tu t'attends a pouvoir la conduire ! Donc tu le précise, sinon tu te retrouvera avec une mini voiture pour enfant.**

Maria: Depuis que je t'ai rencontrer, tout va mal, Kenny ! Aucun de mes souhaits n'a été fait comme je le voulais ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Tu n'écoute jamais rien !

Kenny: Écoute-moi Maria ! C'est toi qui...

Maria: Ah parce que c'est de ma faute peut-être ! Je viens de dire que tu n'écoutait jamais rien et tu voudrais que MOI je t'écoute ! TU VEUX RIRE !?

Kenny: Arrête de crier, tu me brise les tympans, bordel ! Maria ! Si tu avais correctement formulé tes vœux, rien de tout ça ne serais arrivé ! C'est pour ça qu'il y a des règles, si on pouvais formuler n'importe quel vœux sans bien les préciser comme la plus part des gens, tu imagine ce qui pourrais arriver ! Si jamais tu avais pu faire revivre Gérémy dans de tels conditions ! Oui, il aurais été avec toi, Oh ça c'est sûr, mais en mort-vivant, il t'aurais dévorer la première ! Il aurais pu être un simple Zombie qui aurait tuer plein de gens dont toi ! Tu y a penser à ça !?

Maria: …...Tu sais quoi ? **Commença t-elle sombrement.**

 **Merde.**

Maria: Je vais faire ce que tu dit. Maintenant que tu m'a expliquer ça, je vais formuler mon dernier vœux correctement, comme tu le dit et il est pour toi. Je souhaite... Que tu te transforme entièrement en chaton de gouttière, sans famille, que tu ne puise parler a personne pour que tu ne puisse plus jamais exaucer ne serait-ce qu'un seul veux pour personne d'autres. Sa te va comme ça ?

 **Y'a pas plus précis... Figé par ce souhait que je ne m'attendais pas, mais pas du tout, je ferme les yeux dans une grimace de désespoir et baisse la tête d'un coup sec en claquant des mains. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve sous la forme d'un petit chaton blond sans défense. C'est étrange, mais à chaque fois, c'est pareil, les gens n'oublient jamais de bien préciser le sort qu'ils me réserve... Maria s'approche de moi avec un sourire inquiétant, je tente de reculer doucement, mais elle m'attrape par la peau du cou et je lâche un petit miaulement de douleur à cause de ses ongles qu'elle m'enfonce carrément dans la peau. Maintenant je sais ce que ressentent les petits chats quand ils nous voient arriver.**

Maria: Maintenant, plus personne ne te demandera de faire de vœux donc tu est pris comme ça pour toujours ! Oh ! Une dernière chose... J'AI LE DROIT DE CRIER SI JE LE VEUX ! Il sont bien briser maintenant, tes tympans ?! **Crie t-elle avant de me lancer dans une benne à ordure.** Adieux, génie de pacotille ! J'espère que tu crèvera douloureusement !

 **Après ça, plus de 200ans passèrent, j'étais toujours un petit chat et finalement, c'était plus des vacances qu'une malédiction. Bon, c'est sûr que 200ans, ça fait long comme vacances, mais au moins je n'avais plus à obéir à personne. Habituellement, je n'étais qu'un humain normal, ou du moins, en apparence, qui menait une vie, mais aussitôt que je rencontrais quelqu'un, cette personne devenait mon client. S'était comme gagner à la loto, quand ont me rencontrais tout ses vœux devenaient réalité, du moins, quand ont les formulaient bien. Je lui disait qu'il ou elle avait gagné le droit à trois souhaits de son choix en me rencontrant et automatiquement, je devais suivre cette personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle est fait ses trois vœux ensuite, je partais et on ne se revoyais plus puisque je change toujours d'endroit en me téléportant après. Mais là, j'avais dû marcher de ville en ville jusqu'à arriver dans une petite ville tranquille du Colorado du nom de South Park. Là, je me suis réfugié dans une ruelle et depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, je regarde les gens passer et me promène dans les parc, mais je reviens toujours dans cette ruelle où il y a ma petit boite perso !**

 **Aujourd'hui le ciel est tout bleu, un mince tapis de neige recouvre l'asphalte, la faisant brillé légèrement. Les oiseaux chantent dans les arbres, eux aussi, légèrement blanchit, qui sont transpercer par les volute de lumière éclatante du soleil qui rayonne de milles feux. Même en cette heure plutôt matinale, les rues son remplis de vie, avec les enfants qui court dans tout les sens sûrement pour se rendre à leur école, les quelques adolescents qui sèche leur cours dans le parc juste en face et qui joue au ballon ou les adultes qui se rende doucement à leurs travailles tout en saluant les quelques gens qu'ils croisent. Ici, tout le monde se connais, je crois, c'est un peu normal dans un sens, c'est une toute petite ville, South Park et comme c'est assez reculer des plus grosses villes, il n'y a pas beaucoup de voyageurs.**

 **Après plusieurs minutes à relaxer en regardant ce beau paysage, je décide de me lever et commence à m'étirer un peu avant de sortir de ma ruelle et me dirige vers le parc. En traversant la rue, j'entends une petite fille crier et m'arrête pour voir ce qui se passe, je tourne la tête et vois la petite fille en question qui pleure parce que des garçons lui on volé sa peluche. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus que je me fait rapidement soulever dans les air et me retrouve dans les bras d'un garçon qui court jusqu'au trottoir ou je me rendais. J'ai juste le temps de comprendre ce qui viens de se passer qu'une voiture passe en klaxonnant juste là ou je me trouvais quelques secondes plus tôt. J'allais me faire écraser par cette voiture, mais le garçon m'a vu juste à temps et m'a attrapé en courant pour m'empêcher une mort atroce et sûrement aussi très douloureuse.**

 **Ah ah ah ! Dans tes dents Maria ! Ton vœux ne se sera pas totalement réalisé tout compte fait !**

Garçon: Dit donc toi, t'es suicidaire pour rester comme ça en plein milieu de la rue ! Fait attention la prochaine fois. **Dit-il en me souriant, tout en me gardant dans ses bras et en me flattant d'un** **e** **main protectrice.**

 **Tout de suite, je remarque ses beaux yeux bleu comme l'océan, il a des cheveux d'ébène mi-long et un sourire qui réchaufferais n'importe quel cœur de glace. Ce qu'il est beau !**

 **Deux autres garçons nous rejoigne, un très costaux et grand comme un géant... Enfin, de la taille que j'ai, je crois que tout est géant pour moi, mais lui l'est encore plus, il a les cheveux court brun et les yeux de la même couleur. L'autre est plus petit et chétif, mais a l'air très gentil, il est roux avec de grand yeux vert émeraude.**

Kyle: Stan ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Stan: Oh Kyle, Cartman, je vous avais dit que je serais pas long.

Kyle: T'est devenu fou ! T'aurais pu te faire renverser par la voiture. **Cria t-il,** **apeuré.**

Cartman: Laisse le faire, s'il veux se suicider, c'est son choix... AIE ! Pourquoi tu me frappe le juif !

Kyle: Ta gueule Cartman. Stan, tu va bien au moins ? Et il est à qui ce chat ?

Stan: Oui, t'inquiète. Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas de collier ou de quoi l'identifier.

Kyle: En tout cas petit chat, t'a eu de la chance que Stan t'ai vu, sinon, s'en était fini de toi.

 _Kenny: Oui ! Merci beaucoup Stan !_ **Dis-je en un miaulement** **.**

Kyle: Il est trop mignon ! C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

 _Kenny: NON ! Tout, mais pas ça !_

Stan: Euuuh... Un gars. **Fit-il me tournant de coter.**

 _Kenny: J'ai trop honte..._

Kyle: Ah ah ah ! Je crois qu'il aime pas ça !

 _Kenny: C'est sûr que j'aime pas ça ! T'aimerais te faire déshabiller pour voir de quel sexe que t'es, toi ?_ **Miaulais-je pour essayer de me faire comprendre. Sans succès.**

Stan: Bon, nous on y va, le chat, sinon on sera en retard au lycée. Bye bye.

 **Il me déposa au sol après que le garçon qui s'appelle Kyle, m'ait flatter un peu puis, ils partirent tous dans une certaine direction. Je les suivie un court instant, mais leur autobus arriva un peu après et je me retrouva encore seul. Ce que c'est ennuyeux. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas ! Bordel ! J'en ai vraiment marre de tout ça ! Y'a personne qui peux m'aider ici !?**

 **En 200ans, je n'ai plus parler à personne ou disons plus que personne n'est venu me voir, donc ce n'était pas si dure, après un certain temps j'ai fini par m'y habituer et même m'attacher à cette solitude, mais là... Maintenant que je viens de re-goûter au plaisir d'être entouré, j'ai vraiment envie de pleurer, je veux que ça s'arrête, je veux pouvoir parler de nouveau avec des gens et réaliser leur vœux ! Une chance que les chats ne peuvent pas verser de larmes sinon c'est une autre malédiction que je goutterais...**

 **Après plusieurs minutes à regarder la route qu'avais pris le bus, je me roula en boule à coter de l'arrêt de ce dernier et m'endormis pas longtemps après.**

 **POV STAN**

 **Pendant tout le trajet, je me demandais si ça allais aller pour le chaton, il avait l'air perdu et très triste, j'avais même remarquer qu'il nous avait suivie jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Le pauvre devai** **t** **se sentir seul, en plus, il n'avai** **t** **pas l'air d'avoir plus de quelques mois à peine, laisser un** **si petit** **chaton seul comme ça me serrais le** **cœur** **, mais je n'aurais pas pu** **l'emmener avec nous** **à l'école. Kyle remarqua mon inquiétude et me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.**

Kyle: T'inquiète. Si tu veux après les cours, on va le chercher et on le ramènera avec nous !

Stan: J'y ai pensé aussi. En espérant qu'il n'arrive rien pendant ce temps là !

Cartman: Si il a réussi à survivre tout ce temps, je crois qu'une journée de plus ne devrais pas le tuer s'il ne fait pas le con.

Stan: Ouais, t'a raison Cartman.

Kyle: Pour les rare fois où il dit un truc intelligent, je crois qu'on peux être rassuré maintenant.

Cartman: Hé !

Craig: De quoi vous parler ? **Dit-il en arrivant près d'eux accompagn** **é** **de Tweek.**

Tweek: Est-ce... Est-ce que ça va ? Vous avez l'air un peu -Gnh-... Triste.

Kyle: Oui ça va. C'est juste qu'on à croisé un chaton qui n'avait pas de maison, il a failli se faire frapper par une voiture, mais Stan l'a sauvé juste à temps.

Tweek: Gah ! Il vas bien alors ?

Stan: Oui, enfin, je crois, mais ça m'inquiète qu'il sois seul comme ça. En plus, après l'avoir sauvé, il nous as suivis jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, donc je crois qu'il se sent un peu seul.

Craig: Bah au moins il va bien, c'est ce qui conte et puis, je crois pas qu'il refasse la même erreur deux fois, il va pas se laisser crever pour si peu, mais si sa vous inquiète tant que ça, vous aurez qu'à aller le chercher plus tard, c'est tout.

Kyle: C'est ce qu'on veux faire, après les cours.

Tweek: Ont pourra aller avec vous ? Je voudrais le... Le voir ce chat -Gnh- !

Craig: Ont ?

Tweek: Tu veux pas venir ?

Craig: Et pourquoi faire ? Ce ne serais qu'une perte de temps.

Tweek: Craig. S'te plais ! **Dit-il en s'accrochant à son bras.**

Craig: Ok, ok, je viendrais.

Tweek: -Gnh- … Merci.

 **Le petit blond lui pris la main et coucha sa tête sur son épaule pour le reste du trajet. Ces deux là sont vraiment inséparable depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, je les envie d'un certain coter. Pour moi et Wendy, c'était l'enfer chaque jours, j'ai fini par la laisser. Elle me tapais trop sur le système. Même aujourd'hui, quand ça fait 10 mois qu'on n'est plus ensemble, elle continue de me coller et de me harceler pour que je revienne, mais là, je ne reviendrais pas. À chaque fois c'était la même histoire, on se séparais et pas plus de quelques jours après, on revenais ensemble. J'en ai eu marre d'elle et je l'ai plaqué pour de bon cette fois et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Pour moi, un couple qui s'engueule à longueur de temps n'est pas censé en être un. J'ai laisser passer trop de fois et maintenant, c'est fini, elle me saoul grave.**

 **On arriva au lycée, puis on se dirigea vers notre endroit habituel, c'est à dire, à une table sous un grand arbre. Clyde et Token nous y attendaient déjà et en nous voyant, il nous firent signe de la main.**

Clyde: Hé salut les mecs !

Kyle: Salut, ça va vous deux ?

Token: Ouai, mais en revanche, vous, vous avez pas l'air de péter la forme, il s'est passé quelque chose ou je me trompe ? **Dit-il avec son accent de black.**

 **On se regarda puis, on expliqua la situation a nos deux amis, il décidèrent, eux aussi de venir avec nous pour chercher le chaton. Clyde aussi aimait beaucoup les animaux et Token n'avait rien d'autre à faire et puis, leurs aides ne seraient pas de trop. La cloche sonna et on entra dans l'école, je sentais que la journée allait être longue et je n'eus pas tord. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'arrêtais pas de penser au pauvre chaton qui devait aussi avoir froid et faim. J'espérais juste pouvoir le retrouver assez vite. Finalement, après ce qui m'avais sembler être une éternité, les cours se terminèrent et on se dépêcha tous pour monter dans le bus et retrouver le petit animal.**

 **Après un peu plus d'une demi-heure de route, on débarquaient enfin du bus et là, je me figea sur place, surpris, en voyant que le chaton nous avait attendu tout ce temps, dans le froid. Je m'approcha rapidement de lui et vis qu'il était toujours vivant, je le mis dans mon manteau et ont courra tous jusque chez moi.**

Cartman: Il est fou ce chat, bordel ! Rester comme ça dans la neige.

Kyle: Ça prouve que Stan avais raison. Il se sent seul ! S'il a été capable de nous attendre tout ce temps, c'est forcément parce qu'il voulait rester avec nous.

 **En arrivant chez moi, on ne pris même pas la peine d'enlever nos bottes, je cria simplement à ma mère que j'avais quelque chose d'urgent et que je nettoierais toutes nos traces après. Tout en montant les escaliers qui menais vers ma chambre, je regardais le chaton enfouie dans ma veste et priais qu'il aille bien. J'ouvris la porte de cette dernière et me précipita vers mon lit ou je mis le petit chat sous mes couvertures et le flattait pour le réchauffé. Seulement quelque minutes plus tard, sa petit tête sortis d'en dessus du tissu et il miaula. J'avais cru voir un sourire, même si les chats ne peuvent pas en faire et j'avais même compris qu'il me remerciait.**

Tweek: Gah ! Il... Il va bien ?

Stan: On dirait ! **Dis-je avec un sourire rassuré.**

Token: Ce serais bien de savoir s'il a un foyer ou du moins d'où il vient.

Stan: Oui, je souhaiterais qu'il puisse parler. Ça pourrais nous aider.

 **C'est alors que le petit animal fit comme un oui de la tête.**

Kenny: Enfin, je peut parler !

Stan: QUOI ! TU... Tu... Tu parle ?

Kenny: Oui, enfin normalement je ne peux pas, mais vu que tu l'a souhaiter, je le peux !

Kyle: Mais... C'est dingue !

Craig: J'arrive pas à y croire...

Clyde: Putin ! Moi aussi je voudrais que mes vœux se réalise comme ça !

Kenny: Stan, Pourrais-tu me rendre service, s'il te plais, et je vous expliquerais tout ensuite.

Stan: Euuh oui, mais euuh attend ! Comment tu connais mon nom ?

Kenny: Je m'en suis souvenu quand Kyle l'a dit au moment que tu m'a sauvé, en passant, merci beaucoup !

Stan: Bah de rien, mais c'est quoi ce service ?

Kenny: Souhaite que je redevienne normal.

Stan: Hein ?

Kenny: Fait le juste. Dit : Je souhaite que tu redevienne normal.

Stan: Euuuh... Je souhaite que tu redevienne normal.

 **Aussitôt, le chat fit encore oui de la tête et se changea en garçon de notre age, seulement, il avais des habits un peu étrange. Un genre de petit top orange serrer très court qui laissait libre son ventre avec des pantalon du genre paladin orange avec toutes sortes de motifs dorées.**

 **POV KENNY**

Kenny: Ouf ! Enfin redevenu moi-même !

Cartman: Putin !

Kyle: Tu serais pas un... Un...

Kenny: Un génie, oui, exacte. Je suis un génie et j'exauce les vœux.

Clyde: Trop cool ! Tu peux exaucer mes vœux ?!

Kenny: Désolé, mais mon client, c'est Stan. Oh oui ! Et pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé et deux fois en plus, en plus de t'accorder les trois souhaits de départ, je t'en offre un quatrième !

Stan: Ah euuh... Ok merci, mais euuh... Ton client ?

Kenny: Oui, tu est le premier qui as souhaité quelque chose et donc, tu est mon client. J'exaucerais tout tes souhaits, oh, mais je t'avertis tout de suite, il faut que tu les formules bien et certain risque d'être impossible, j'ai beau être un génie, je ne suis pas dieu.

Tweek: Gah ! Mais attend ! Pourquoi tu était un chaton ?

Kenny: Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais dit que je vous expliquerais, hé ben, c'est une très longue histoire, mais en bref, il y a 200ans je...

Kyle: 200ans ?!

Cartman: Putin, t'es vieux ! T'a quel age ?

Kenny: Hé bien si je calcule les 200ans de chat que j'ai vécu a cause de mon ancienne cliente, je dirais... 709ans !

Tous: TANT QUE ÇA !

Kenny: Hé hé hé... Oui, mais je vous assure que c'est jeune pour un génie.

Token: Ton ancienne cliente ? Alors c'est à cause d'elle que tu était un chat ?

Kenny: Oui... Pour tout vous dire, j'suis très content de tomber sur vous, la plus part du temps, je tombe sur des filles et elles sont tellement compliqué à comprendre que je ne sais plus comment formuler leurs souhaits... C'est justement à cause de ça que je me suis retrouvé sous cette forme. À chaque fois que mes clients son des filles, on dirais qu'elles font les sourde quand je leur explique les quelques trucs essentielle.

Craig: Qui est ?...

Kenny: De bien formuler leurs souhaits dans leur tête avant de me le dire. Il faut vraiment tout préciser et cette fille a formuler des vœux idiot comme avoir son permis de conduire quand elle aurais dû dire réussir à la place de avoir, a cause de ça, son permis ne lui servais a rien et enfin, bon, elle a tuer son petit copain en lui roulant dessus...

Cartman: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Elle est trop cruche cette nana ! Ha ha ha ! Oh putin !

Kenny: Comme tu le dit. Enfin, bref, pour se venger parce que je n'est supposément pas bien réaliser ses deux premier vœux...

Kyle: Elle a utilisé le dernier pour te transformer en chat.

Kenny: Exacte.

Craig: Mais tu ne pouvais pas juste refuser ?

Kenny: Impossible. Le nom de mon entreprise est : «Vos désirs sont des ordres» Je dois exaucer n'importe quel vœux même s'il m'est destiné. Tant que se n'est pas contre le règlement, je n'est aucun droit de refuser les vœux. En général, la plus par me foutais des malédictions sur le dos du genre que je ne pouvais pas dire tel ou tel mots. En plus, maintenant que j'y pense... Je n'avais pas non plus le droit de demander à Stan de souhaiter quelque chose pour moi...

Stan: Et tu les as encore ces malédictions.

Kenny: Oui. Tant que personne ne souhaite qu'elles disparaissent, je n'y peux rien, mais ce n'est pas bien grave, ce sont des mots que je n'utilise pas vraiment, ou disons que je ne pourrais jamais utiliser, même sans ses malédictions, ou presque.

Stan: Bah alors je souhaite que...

Kenny: Attends !...

 **Je mit mes mains devant ma bouche en m'apercevant de ma connerie.**

Kenny: _Merde, la gaffe, mais_ _je ne veux surtout pas qu'il gaspille ses vœux pour moi !_

Stan: Euuh.. Ça va ?

Kenny: Oui, oui. C'est juste que je n'est pas le droit d'arrêter mon client non plus quand il est prêt a souhaiter quelque chose et j'ai eu peur d'avoir une conséquence, mais je crois qu'ils ne m'ont pas entendu. De toutes façons, des conséquences, je vais en avoir en masse quand je vais rentrer au QG. **Fis-je dépité de mon propre sort.**

Tweek: I... Ils ?

Kenny: Oui, les dirigent de la compagnie de génie ou je travaille. Il y a le directeur qu'on peux aller voir pour les plus gros problèmes et les dirigeants ou plutôt, les grand boss si vous préférez. C'est eux qui vérifient que les génies du monde entier font bien leurs travaille et ne commettent pas d'erreurs ou de catastrophes, personne ne les as jamais rencontrer.

Cartman: C'est un job !? Comment on postule ?

Kenny: Hé hé ! Ça, je peux pas te le dire malheureusement, tu le saura à ta mort... Oups...

Craig: Fallait pas tu dise ça non plus, hein ?

Kenny: Non... Hé hé... Finalement j'ai de la chance... Pour l'instant.

Clyde: Mais au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Kenny: Ah mais que je suis con ! J'étais tellement content de pouvoir enfin parler avec d'autres personnes que je n'ai pas pensé a me présenter. Je m'appelle Kenny, ravis de vous rencontrer ! J'exaucerais tout vos vœux jusqu'au dernier avec grand plaisir !

 **Je regarda Stan en faisant un énorme sourire, une main sur mon cœur et l'autre dans mon dos, comme le serviteur que je devient pour lui.**

Cartman: Hé ! Hé ! Stan...

 **Il s'approcha de lui pour lui chuchoter quelque chose a l'oreille qui n'eus pas l'air de plaire au brun, qui lui, fronça les sourcils.**

Stan: Non Cartman ! C'est hors de question que je souhait un truc pareil !

Kyle: Je paris que ça me concerne, vrai ? **Fit-il, désespéré.**

 **Stan hocha simplement de la tête positivement.**

Kyle: Espèce de gros con ! Je deviendrais pas ton esclave !

Cartman: Oh aller, Stan ! Juste un tout petit peu !

Stan: C'est non, Cartman !

Cartman: Bordel ! C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux que mes vœux se réalise ! Dit, Kenny, après le tour à Stan, tu pourra réaliser mes souhaits ?!

 **Le dénommer Cartman se tourna vers moi, des étoiles dans les yeux. Les autres, firent de même, mais avec un visage inquiet. Je crois que d'après se que je vois, réaliser les souhaits de ce gars risquerais d'être dangereux pour plusieurs personnes, en particulier ce garçon qui s'appelle Kyle.**

Kenny: Désolé, mais non. Après, je vais devoir partir, je ne peux pas rester dans la même ville pour deux clients différents, surtout si ces deux clients se connaissent.

 **Ils eurent tous l'air soulager que les plans, sûrement diabolique de ce garçon ne deviennent pas réalité.**

Kenny: Bon, je t'écoute Stan ! As-tu une chose que tu voudrais voir se réaliser ?

Stan: Mmmh... J'ai pas vraiment d'idée pour le moment, mais j'y réfléchirais. Mais en attendant tu va faire quoi ?

Kenny: Hé bien, tant et aussi longtemps que tu n'a pas fait tout tes vœux, je ne peux pas partir. Je ne serais donc pas loin et si jamais tu as enfin une idée de vœux, tu n'aura qu'a m'appeler et j'arriverais.

Craig: Mais que-ce que tu fait s'il ne souhaite jamais rien ? Tu restera pour toujours ?

Kenny: Ah euuh bah je ne sais pas, ce n'est jamais arrivé, mais je crois qu'il y a un délais, si je me souvient bien, après une année complète sans un seul souhait, mon ''Contrat'', si je peux dire, est annulé et je doit partir.

Token: Moi ce que je voulais savoir c'est est-ce que tu a une genre de lampe que tu va te réfugier dedans ou quoi que ce sois d'autre ?

Kenny: Ha ha ha ha ! Mais non ! Nous ne sommes pas dans le temps d'Aladin voyons. Les lampes magique n'existe plus depuis des millénaires. Je n'ai qu'a me téléporter dans le bureau des génies et j'attendrais que Stan m'appelle la bas.

Stan: Que je t'appelle ? Tu veux dire par téléphone ?

Clyde: Alors vous utiliser le téléphone ?

Kenny: Bien sûr ! Tout le monde peux nous appeler a toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit pour avoir un génie comme bon lui semble !

Clyde: Ah bon !? C'est quoi votre numéro ?

Kenny: Je rigole... Vous imaginez si n'importe qui pouvais nous appeler comme ça ! **Dis-je en levant les bras en l'air, le visage à demi terrifier.** Se serais la pagaille dans le monde entier ! Non, je parlais de simplement prononcer mon nom et j'apparaîtrais proche de toi.

Kyle: En fait, ça revient a dire trois fois le nom du génie, comme dans les films, quoi.

Kenny: On peux dire ça comme ça sauf que moi, il aura juste à le prononcer une seul fois en pensant a vouloir me voir, faudrait pas non plus que j'apparaisse comme ça au mauvais moment juste parce que tu prononce mon nom et pas besoin de crier, hein. Même si tu chuchote je le saurais et j'arriverais tout de suite !

Stan: D'accord, si tu dit que sa ira.

Kenny: Oui et en parlant de ce bureau, moi, j'ai 200ans de travail à rattraper, je sans que je vais manger une de ces merde... Encore... Le directeur va me chier dessus, euuh... Pas littéralement. Donc si tu n'a pas besoin de moi tout de suite, Stan. Je vais partir.

Stan: C'est bon. À plus alors et bonne chance avec ton patron.

Kenny: Merci, je sent que je vais en avoir besoin, hé hé. **Soupirais-je avec désespoir.**

 **Je lui fit un sourire amicale puis disparu dans une faible éclaire de lumière. En espérant que le savon que je me ferais passer ne sera pas trop énorme, parce que, disons que 200ans d'absence ne passe pas inaperçu et connaissent ce vieux chnoque de directeur, il ne laissera pas passer une tel erreur, surtout que je suis loin d'être un petit nouveau dans le métier. Je ne suis pas non plus l'un des plus anciens, mais je suis sensé savoir ou est ma place.**

 **En arrivant dans le bureau des génies, je me fit tout de suite remarquer, l'atmosphère était assez pesante et tout le monde me regardaient de travers. Le vieux n'allait pas tarder à m'appeler et je sentais déjà un énorme rideau sombre s'installer derrière moi, l'océan du désespoir emplir mes poumons et une alarme qui sonnais, pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, ma mort imminente, en gros, j'allais mordre la poussière. Je commençais presque à m'ennuyer de ces vacances forcé.**

 _ **Vœux restant : 4**_


	2. Chapter 2

Directeur: Kenny ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Et ne tente pas de fuir ou tu le regrettera amèrement !

 **Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans le bureau de ce vieux sénile qui n'arrêtait pas de me harceler de questions, de commentaires et ou, de reproches. Vu l'age qu'il a, il est arrivé au stade du grand-père chialeur qui se permet tout et n'importe quoi sous prétexte qu'il est directeur et que c'est un aîné. Faut dire que 32.748ans, c'est plus trop jeune.**

Kenny: Aller papy, ce n'était qu'une toute petite erreur de calcul, c'est pas si grave.

Directeur: Une toute petite erreur, tu dit !? Tu est rester absent pendant 200ans a cause de ta cliente insatisfaite. Encore une fois, tu n'a pas pu t'empêcher de faire l'idiot et d'énerver cette même cliente.

Kenny: Ex ! Cliente.

Directeur: Ça n'a pas d'importance, Kenny. En plus, tu a réalisé 2 vœux d'un humain qui n'était même pas encore ton client dont un que tu lui a demander de faire pour ton propre compte pour te rendre ton apparence normal et ce n'est pas fini ! Tu lui a accorder 1 souhait de plus, en plus de ceux normalement accorder, mais a tu perdu la tête !? Cela fait en tout 6 vœux que tu accorde à cet humain.

Kenny: Bah vous n'aviez qu'a le dire dès le début si vous vouliez que je reste un sale matou pour l'éternité !

Directeur: Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je peux comprendre que tu ai voulu retrouvé ton apparence et d'ailleurs, ça aurais été une catastrophe si ça n'avait pas été le cas, mais tu aurais pu faire cela autrement, comme trouvé le moyen de venir me voir par exemple. Puisque tu ne pouvais le faire par toi-moi par demande cette cliente, ça aurait été la moindre des chose de venir m'informer de ta situation. Aussi, je suis d'accord pour le souhait en surplus pour le remercier de t'avoir sauvé, mais ce que je n'accepte pas, c'est le fait que tu ai fait tout cela, sans venir m'en parler et après avoir disparu pendant tout ce temps.

Kenny: Mais comment vouliez-vous que je le fasse, j'étais piégé dans le corps d'un petit animal et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'espérer que quelqu'un me trouve. En plus, je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs vu que je n'avais aucun client et même si j'aurais voulu, mon EX cliente as bien précisée que je ne pourrais plus utiliser mes pouvoir, donc pour moi-même, la téléportation m'étais impossible et encore moins de me redonner mon apparence.

Directeur: Kenny. Tu connais pourtant bien les règles.

Kenny: Oui, justement et le règlement stipule clairement, qu'un génie, qu'importe le rang, ne peux utiliser ses pouvoir que pour les souhaits de son client et pas pour ses plaisirs ou rêves personnel à moins que ce ne sois à la demande du client lui-même. Règle 369 paragraphe 8.

Directeur: Tu as oublier la règle 419 qui dit aussi que si jamais le génie est vraiment en danger et ou que le contexte pourrais l'empêcher de faire son travail correctement, il a le droit d'annuler le sort qui l'entrave de son but premier, servir son clients pour le meilleur et pour le pire. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu gardais toutes ces malédictions et problèmes que tes ex-clientes t'ont lancé. Vu que tu ne les reverra jamais, et que c'est toujours le troisième et dernier souhait qu'elles utilisaient contre toi, tu pouvais retrouver ton apparence et ou annuler le souhait tout de suite après la fin de ton contrat avec elles.

 **Je déteste vraiment ce sale vieux chnoque ! Bordel ! IL POUVAIT PAS ME LE DIRE AVANT !**

Kenny: Bordel papy ! C'est juste maintenant que vous décidez de m'en parler !?

Directeur: Mais de quoi parle-tu, bon sang ?! Tu est censé connaître le livre de règle par cœur, non ?

Kenny: Oui, bien entendu ! Et c'est justement ça qui me préoccupe !

 **Le problème, c'est que je n'est jamais vu cette règle auparavant, ce qui explique pourquoi je n'était pas au courant. Lorsque je suis arriver ici, j'ai tout de suite voulu connaître le moindre règlement pour pouvoir bien réussir dans ce métier vu que j'ai tout foiré de ma vie d'antan. Mais ce qui est encore plus rageant, c'est que personne n'a penser à m'avertir de ce rajout de règle !**

Kenny: Je ne comprend pas, qui a fait le changement ? Je n'est jamais vu cette règle avant et n'en ai aussi jamais eu vent de quiconque ! Depuis quand existe t-elle ?

Directeur: Mais, il n'y a eu aucun changement ! Elle était là même bien avant que tu n'entre en fonction ! Cette règle existe depuis plusieurs millénaires alors je te prierais de ne pas dire n'importe quoi ! Tu n'a sûrement pas lu entièrement le livre, te connaissant, tu a dû vouloirs allez trop vite comme a chaque fois. Même si pour ce coter là, cela m'étonne de ta part vu que c'est toi-même qui a insisté pour le garder pour pouvoir le lire au complet et même plusieurs fois.

Kenny: Mais je vous assure que j'ai bien lu toute les règles et jamais je n'ai entendu parler de celle-ci ! Dans le livre que l'on m'a apporter, je n'est pu conter que 418 règles seulement !

 **Le vieille homme devant moi commençait a perdre patience, il se leva, en colère et claqua ses deux mains sur son bureau de travail.**

Directeur: Impossible ! Tout les livres sont identique ! Tu n'a sûrement pas fait attention et...

Kenny: Non ! Monsieur, je ne veux pas remettre votre parole en doute en disant qu'il sont ''supposer'' tous être pareil, mais le miens fait alors exception ! J'ai bien fait attention à lire toutes les pages qui se trouvaient dans ce foutu bouquin et même si, par erreur d'inattention, j'en avais sauter une, je vous rappel comme vous venez de le dire vous même, quelques instant plus tôt, que j'ai lu le livre une 10ene de fois et sauter toujours la même règle autant de fois est impossible ! Alors ne venez pas me faire la moral là dessus !

Directeur: Surveille ton langage, gamin ! Ce livre est sacré pour nous tous ! Sans ces règles, le monde des génies tomberait dans les ténèbres et le monde humain tel qu'on le connais, n'existerait certainement pas à l'heure actuelle !

Kenny: Hé bien alors je vous apporterais ce livre que j'ai eu en arrivant ici et vous prouverais que sois, mon livre est plus ancien et que donc cette règle n'existais pas alors, ou, que celui-ci a été falsifier par quelqu'un !

Directeur: J'espère que tu en aura la preuve irréfutable parce que c'est une chose très grave que de porter préjudice a quiconque surtout de la chose que tu accuse cette tiers personne. Aurait-tu donc l'amabilité de me dire le nom de la personne a qui tu pense, qui pourrait avoir fait une chose aussi outrageante que de modifier des donnés aussi importantes que le livre des règles !?

Kenny: Pour l'instant, personne, mais je veillerais à vous en parler lorsque j'aurais trouvé. Alors maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je retourne voir mon client.

 **Je disparaît encore en un éclaire de lumière et arrive quelques secondes plus tard, dans ma chambre. Lorsque les génies ont des clients et que ceux-ci n'ont rien a leur demander ou alors que le génie a du travaille à faire, il a une chambre exprès pour pouvoir travailler ou se reposer en paix. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'intention d'aller voir Stan, c'est juste que je voulais sortir de là au plus vite et la meilleur idée qui m'aie venu était que mon client avais besoin de moi. Je devais absolument trouvé qui pouvait bien en avoir après moi et ce, depuis le tout début ! Le seul hic, c'est qu'en arrivant ici, je ne connaissait vraiment personne ou du moins, je n'est reconnu personne, mais peut-être que ce quelqu'un m'a reconnu et a voulu me jouer une blague. De mauvais goût, serte ou alors, elle ne m'était juste pas adressée et ça m'ait tombé dessus par malchance. Peut-être même que c'est tout a fait accidentelle et que en fait, le livre était juste abîmé et que l'ont me l'a donné par erreur. Quelqu'un aurait pu renverser du café sur la dernière page ou l'aurais accidentellement arracher il y a longtemps et pour ne pas se faire gueuler dessus par le vieux, il n'en aurait pas parler et le livre m'aurais donc été donner plusieurs temps plus tard. Bref, je crois que je vais quand même essayer de trouver quel est la bonne raison et tout au pire, je n'aurais qu'a aller m'excuser au vieux, mais là, c'est plus fort que moi. J'adore me mêler de ce genre de truc, j'ai l'impression d'être le personnage principale d'un vieux film policier et que tout est contre moi. J'y peux rien, 200ans de vie ennuyante, c'est long et là, j'ai comme des fourmis dans les jambes, l'action m'appelle, elle me crie d'embarquer sur ce bateau qui se promène sur une mer constamment en colère et c'est ce que je fait, a pied joins ! Je crois que je vais commencer par aller faire un petit tour dans la salle des archives, on ne sais jamais, Peut-être que mon livre est même plus vieux que le plus vieux des génies et que cette règle n'existait réellement pas a une certaine époque. Je commence donc à m'aventurer dans l'énorme, que dis-je, gigantesque labyrinthe qu'est la congrégation des génies du monde entier.**

 **POV STAN**

 **Après que Kenny sois partis et que j'ai demander aux autres de faire de même, j'essaya de réfléchir un peu à quel genre de souhait je pourrais bien demander à ce petit génie. Plusieurs me passaient par la tête, mais aucun ne me plaisais vraiment ou alors, ça n'avait juste pas d'intérêt. Avoir plus d'argent, ce serai comme tricher dans la vie et franchement gagner autant d'argent a ne rien faire, j'aurais peur que ça me rende paresseux. Souhaiter la paix dans le monde ? Ce serais sûrement inutile, je suis sûr de ne pas être le seul à y avoir pensé et si ce n'est toujours pas le cas, c'est que ce n'est pas un souhait que je peux formuler. Rester en contact avec mes potes toute notre vie, bizarrement, je trouve que ça aussi serais inutile puisque, si ont avaient à se séparer un jour, se serais sûrement pour le mieux. Du genre, ils ont trouvé un bon job loin d'ici ou quelque chose comme leur copine déménage et ils vont vivre avec elle. Mais je sais que, quoi qu'il arrive, je pourrais toujours être avec eux même sans le souhaiter. J'ai même penser à faire en sorte que Kyle et Cartman s'entendent mieux, mais se serais trop ennuyeux sans leurs enfantillages de temps à autre et puis, depuis notre enfance, ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès pour ce qui est des insultes ou autre pique dans le genre. C'est moins fréquent et on a même le droit a des scènes surprenante comme quand ils se mettent d'accord sur quelque chose ou même quand ils se parle normalement comme deux amis... Normal. C'est ça qui fait l'amitié aussi, s'il n'y avais pas un peu de tentions entre nous, nous ne serions pas de vrai amis et nous ne pourrions pas nous soutenir dans les moments difficile si nous ne disions pas de temps à autre ce que l'on pense vraiment. Comme ont dit pour les couples, si tout est toujours rose, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de cachotteries ! Mais nous justement, on se dit tout, même si on sais que cela peux être blessant. Oh ! Je sais ! Je vais lui demander de faire en sorte que Wendy ne m'aime plus ! Ça aussi c'est un peu tricher mais au moins, elle cessera de me harceler et puis, c'est pas comme si je n'avais rien fait pour qu'elle me lâche ! Avec le nombre incalculable de fois ou je lui est demander d'arrêter de me tourner autour et qu'elle continue toujours, ce sera déjà ça, je pourrais enfin être tranquille. Je souris un moment avant de continuer à penser à mes trois autres vœux puis seulement quelques minute plus tard, ma mère vient me voir pour que je nettoie le plancher et que je vienne dîner ensuite. Bon, je lui en parlerais plus tard.**

 **Finalement, la soirée passa rapidement et je ne repense à mes vœux que lorsque je décide d'aller me coucher.**

 **Le lendemain, je me réveille doucement à cause des rayons du soleil qui passe à travers les rideaux fins de ma chambre. Je me retourne pour tenté de me rendormir, mais pense aussitôt que si je me suis réveiller maintenant, c'est que mon alarme ne devrait pas tarder à sonner. Ce qui est drôle dans tout ça, c'est que lorsque je met mon alarme, je me réveille toujours 2min avant même qu'elle ne sonne et si je la met pas, je ne me réveil pas. J'ai comme ma propre alarme silencieuse dans ma tête que je règle à partir de mon téléphone portable. C'est toujours mieux que d'entendre cet horrible son aigu qui perce les tympans de tout le monde(NDA: C'est réellement ce qui m'arrive quand je met mon alarme et je trouve ça génial xD). Après quelques minutes, je me décide enfin à m'asseoir et commence à m'étirer un peu, faisant craquer légèrement quelques articulations. Je me lève finalement pour me diriger vers les toilettes et ensuite, aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Il me reste environ une demi heure avant de devoir commencer à partir pour prendre le bus qui va me mener au lycée. Ce qui me donne en masse le temps de manger tranquillement puis, me brosser les dents. À peine 5 minutes avant de partir, je vérifie qu'il ne me manque rien puis, enfile mes chaussures et passe la porte d'entrer en lançant un bref « Bonne journée » à mes parents.**

 **En seulement 10 minutes, j'atteins l'arrêt de bus ou Kyle est déjà et commence à lui parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Cartman arrive à son tour. Ils s'engueulent un peu comme à leur habitude, mais rien de grave.**

Kyle: Hé, au fait Stan ! T'a toujours pas demandé de vœux à Kenny ?

Stan: Ah, euuh non, je t'avoue que je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là, mais j'ai quand même penser a quelque chose hier soir !

Cartman: Comme quoi ? La paix dans le monde ?

Stan: Bah oui, mais non... J'y ai penser, mais je ne crois pas que ce sois quelque chose qu'on peux demander et puis je préfère utiliser mes vœux pour moi et pas pour un truc qui risque... Oui, peut-être de fonctionner un temps, mais les guerres et conflits sont sûrement des trucs inévitable dans le monde donc, sa finira certainement par revenir.

Kyle: C'est quoi alors ton idée ?

Stan: Je vais lui demander de faire en sorte que Wendy me lâche la grappe.

Cartman: Ha ha ha ha ha ! Bien pensé ! J'avoue qu'elle est vachement collante cette greluche !

Stan: Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu Cartman.

Cartman: Bah quoi, c'est pas vrai peut-être ?

Stan: Si, mais tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler ! Je t'ai avertis plusieurs fois de ne pas l'insulter dans son dos ! C'est quand même mon ex !

Cartman: Ouai, ouai, je sais.

Kyle: T'es trop gentil Stan ! Même moi je la déteste cette nana, elle est vraiment gonflante !

Stan: Et toi, Kyle, Cartman déteint sur toi, mais je ne dit rien.

Kyle: Quoi !? N'importe quoi !... **Fit-il en détournant le regard.**

 **Je fit un petit sourire en regardant mon ami puis quelques minutes lus tard, le bus arrive finalement et en trois quarts d'heures, nous débarquions devant le lycée ou nous allons rejoindre Clyde et Token.**

Clyde: Yo ! Craig et Tweek ne sont pas là ?

Cartman: Il sont sûrement en train de baiser à quelque part.

Kyle: Cartman !

Stan: Non, je crois qu'ils ont manquer le bus.

Cartman: Parce qu'ils sont en train de baiser. **Finit-il en riant.**

 **Le gros, même s'il ne l'ai plus vraiment,** **gagna un coup dans les cotes de la part du rouquin** **a coter de lui** **à** **cause de son langage désagréable. La cloche n'allai** **t** **pas tarder à sonner, je décida donc d'aller chercher quelques livres dans mon casier pour ne pas être en retard. Je salua mes amis et me dirigea vers l'entrer de l'établissement. En arrivant** **à** **mon casier, je vis que Wendy m'y attendait.**

 _Stan: Ah non, c'est pas vrai ! Elle va remettre ça !?_ **Pensais-je en soupirant.**

 **Quand elle me vis arriver, son regard se durcit et elle s'approcha de moi pour commencer à me parler, mais je l'arrêta.**

Stan: Wendy, que-ce que je t'ai demander ? Arrête de venir me voir ! J'en ai marre à la fin !

Wendy: Stan ! Écoute moi, s'il-te plais !

Stan: J'en ai marre de t'écouter ! C'est toujours la même chose, ça fait trop longtemps que sa dure maintenant !

 **Je referma ma case après avoir pris ce qu'il me fallait et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard mi-ennuyer et mi-agacer qu'elle continue toujours d'insister.**

Wendy: Je sais que tu ne veux plus rien savoir de moi... **Commença t-elle.**

Stan: Bien ! Alors ça clos la conversation ! Au revoir Wendy ! **Dis-je en commençant à partirs.**

Wendy: Attends ! Je ne veux pas te laisser partir comme ça ou plutôt, je ne peux pas ! Je t'aime, Stan ! Plus que tout au monde, tu conte beaucoup à mes yeux et... J'ai réfléchit. Si tu pouvais me laisser une dernière chance, je te promet d'être la meilleure petite-amie au monde pour toi !

Stan: J'ai dit non ! Ça suffit Wendy !

Wendy: Non attends, écoute moi ! Je n'ai pas terminé !

Stan: Moi si !

Wendy: Je te promet que si jamais ça ne fonctionne toujours pas entre nous, je ne...

Stan: Tu quoi, hein !? Tu ne reviendra pas ? C'est ça que t'allait dire ! Oublie ça Wendy ! Je te connais trop bien ! Je sais que tu n'abandonnera pas même après ça, alors ça ne servirais à rien que je te laisse une ou deux ou dix chance de plus ! Je t'en ai assez laissé comme ça, des chances et à chaque fois c'était pareil. Je t'ai dit que c'est terminé, alors ne reviens pas me voir, compris !

Wendy: Alors si tu me connais si bien, tu devrais savoir que je n'abandonnerais pas non plus si tu ne veux pas au moins réessayer un seule fois ! **Gémit-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.**

Stan: Wendy, arrête.

Wendy: Non Stan ! Je veux être avec toi ! Moi aussi j'en ai assez de toutes ces disputes et je peux les arrêter, je te promet que...

Stan: J'AI DIT ÇA SUFFIT !

Wendy: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu refuse toujours ?! Es-ce que tu aurais déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

Stan: Oui, c'est ça, ok ! Alors lâche moi maintenant !

Wendy: Je ne te crois pas ! Si c'est vrai alors dit moi qui c'est et je ne te parlerais plus.

Stan: Je... Je... Non. Parce que sinon tu va vouloir aller lui parler et tu va sûrement vouloir te battre alors c'est non !

Wendy: Non, je te jure que non ! Je veux juste que tu me prouve que tu est vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et je te promet que je ne viendrais plus te parler.

Stan: Au revoir Wendy !

 **Je tourna les talons et commença à me diriger vers la cour pour aller retrouver mes amis, mais elle m'arrêta encore une fois.**

Wendy: Stan, si tu ne me dit pas tout de suite avec qui tu sort, je prendrais ça pour un mensonge et je continuerez de venir te voir.

 **Pourquoi faut toujours que je me mettre dans des pétrins pareille, moi. Si je lui dit le nom de n'importe quelle fille du lycée, elle ira la voir, c'est certain. Elle est amie avec toutes les filles d'ici donc c'est pas compliqué pour elle de trouver des infos alors même si je lui dit que c'est quelqu'un qu'elle ne connais pas, elle va continuer à chercher et si elle ne trouve rien, ce qui risque fort bien d'arriver vu que je ne sort pas vraiment avec quelqu'un, elle viendra se plaindre que je lui est mentis et continuera à insister pour que je revienne avec elle. Je pourrais lui faire gober que je sort avec un garçon, mais elle serais capable de me demander de l'embrasser devant elle et c'est hors de question que je fasse ça devant mes potes. Je crois que j'ai pas le choix, faut vite que j'appelle Kenny !**

Stan: Je...

 _DING DING DING DING DING !_

 **Fiou ! Sauvé par le gong ! Je partis en courant vers la cours et alla me cacher derrière l'école. Il fallait absolument que je parle à Kenny pour qu'il arrête tout ça et ce, avant la première pause.**

Stan: Kenny viens vite ! Faut que je te parle !

Kenny: Tu m'a appeler ?

Stan: Aah !

 **Le petit génie était apparu derrière moi sans que je ne l'entende arriver.**

Kenny: Oups, désoler. Je t'ai fait peur ?

Stan: Euuh... Non, ça va ! J'ai un souhait a formuler !

Kenny: Très bien ! Je t'écoute.

Stan: Je souhaite que tu fasse en sorte que mon ex petite-amie ne sois plus amoureuse de moi.

Kenny: BIIIIP ! Refuser ! **Fit-il en formant un 'X' avec ses bras.**

Stan: Hein !? Mais pourquoi ?

Kenny: Je n'ai pas le droit de changer les sentiments d'un être humain. Désoler Stan, mais c'est une loi que je ne peux pas enfreindre. Mais pourquoi veut-tu que ta euuh... Que cette fille ne sois plus amoureuse de toi ?

Stan: Parce qu'elle m'exaspère ! Je ne sort plus avec elle depuis presque 1an maintenant, mais elle continue de me harceler pour que je revienne avec elle.

Kenny: Bah pourquoi tu ne lui laisse pas une seconde chance ? Tu sais, ça pourrais très bien s'arranger entre vous, il faut juste être patient.

Stan: Oui et bien c'est ça le problème, j'en ai plus de patience. Tu sais combien de temps ça a durée entre nous ? 5 ans, depuis que j'ai 11ans, mais a cette age là, on est trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre ce que c'est un couple ! Pendant ces 5 années, ont as pas cesser de s'engueuler et de se laisser pour finalement revenir ensemble parce qu'on se disait que c'était normal. Mes amis en avaient marre et n'arrêtaient pas de me répété de la laisser, moi aussi je voulais arrêter tout ça, donc j'ai finalement décidé de la laisser pour de bon. Maintenant, elle crois toujours que je l'aime et que je veux juste prendre de la distance pour la faire se sentir coupable. Elle est même venu me voir tout a leur, en me supplient pour que je revienne comme toutes les fois depuis notre séparation, mais je lui est dit non à chaque fois. Là, elle veux que je lui présente la personne dont je suis supposément amoureux parce que j'ai été assez con pour ne pas réfléchir un peu avant de parler. J'étais tellement à bout que pendant un instant, j'ai cru que si elle pensait que je sortait avec quelqu'un, elle me lâcherais, mais elle est bien plus têtu que ça et elle n'abandonnera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas vu cette supposer personne.

Kenny: Wow... C'est euuh... Mais t'a pas pensé a demander de l'aide a une amie pour un certain temps juste pour lui faire accroire que...

Stan: Non, parce que justement elle connais toutes les filles de ce fichu lycée.

Kenny: bah alors dit lui que tu est gay. Tu sais, la plus part des gens qui ce sépare c'est pour ce genre de raison. Tu pourrais donc demander a l'un de tes amis de le faire.

Stan: T'es fou ! Aucun de mes amis voudrais ce faire passer pour gay ! Bon a part deux qui le sont vraiment, mais ils sont ensemble donc, inutile d'y penser. De toutes façon, elle serait bien capable de me demander d'embrasser ce garçon et y'aura personne qui serais prêt à faire ça.

Kenny: Ah non ? Tu en est sûr ? **Dit-il en souriant.**

Stan: Plus sûr que ça, tu meurt !

Kenny: Je te rappel qu'il y en a un garçon juste devant toi et qu'il peux réaliser tes souhaits !

Stan: Hein !? Toi ? Tu... Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Kenny: Mais bien sûr. Si tu le souhaite, je pourrais jouer le rôle de ton petit copain pendant aussi longtemps que tu le voudra. Je suis ton génie après tout, je dois donc essayer de t'aider du mieux que je le peux et si jouer le rôle de ton petit-copain est ce qui peux t'aider en ce moment, je le ferait !

Stan: Oh super ! Tu me sauve vraiment là ! Donc, je fait le souhait que...

Kenny: Euuuh attends ! Je dois te prévenir d'un interdit pour les génies. Je sais que ça peut paraître prétentieux et très bizarre et de toute façon, je doute que ça n'arrive, mais je doit quand même t'en parler.

Stan: Ah, d'accord, que-ce qu'il y a ?

Kenny: Tu ne dois pas tomber... Euuh A.M.O.U.R.E.U.X. de moi et vice versa sinon, ta mémoire sera effacer et moi je serais transformer en pierre. **Dit-il** **en** **épelant** **chaque lettres du mot pour ne pas le prononcer,** **d'un** **air grave.**

Stan: Tu veux dire amoureux ?

Kenny: Oui, mais je peux pas le dire, c'est l'un des mots que je ne peux pas prononcer.

Stan: Ok, mais euuh... Tu sais que tu viens d'avoué être gay là ?!

Kenny: Hein !? N...N...N... Non pasdutout... J...J... Je... Je... Jenelesuispasc'estpassajetejurequeenfintuvois... Je veux juste t'avertir ! C'est mon travail et... Mon devoir... De te prévenir de ce genre de chose... **Lança t'il en balançant ses bras dans tout les sens le visage tout rouge** **pour finir par les croisé avec un visage timide** **.**

 **Je le regardais, un sourire en coin, les yeux a demi clos et un sourcil levé.**

 **Il avait dit tout ça en bégayant et bien trop vite pour être crédible. Surtout qu'il a détourné le regard tout du long de son excuse, mais en plus, il a rougis comme une tomate. D'ailleurs, il est plutôt mignon dans cette état. Hé hé...** **H** **ey** **... Bordel... Que-ce que je raconte, moi ?!**

Stan: Ha ha ha ha ! Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Bon ! Je peux le faire ce souhait ou pas ?

Kenny: O... Oui, vas-y. **Dit-il doucement avec un léger rougissement.**

 **Bon ! D'accord. J'avoue ! Il est mignon. Bordel. J'arrive pas a croire que j'ai dit ça d'un autre** **mec** **, enfin bref. Ça va beaucoup m'aider pour faire abandonner Wendy.**

Stan: Je souhaite que tu sois mon petit-ami temporaire pour enfin me débarrasser de mon ex-copine !

Kenny: T'es désir sont des ordres !

 **Le petit blond ferma les yeux et pencha la tête d'un coup sec en claquant des mains. Aussitôt, il se souleva du sol et ses vêtement de génie se changèrent peu à peu en des vêtements d'adolescent normal. Ses pantalon de paladin euuuh... De génie, devinrent des jeans noir, déchirer par endroits avec une chaîne en argent qui pendait de sa poche droite. Le petit haut se changea en un t-shirt blanc avec une veste orange très cool à capuchon, ouverte légèrement sur son torse laissant voir une autre chaîne, cette fois à son cou avec une petite étoile argent et or accrochée a celle-ci. Pour finir, ses chaussons furent remplacer par des baskets blanche avec quelques motifs et désignes classe de couleur Noir, orange et blanche. Ça lui allait très bien ce nouveau look. Après le changement terminer, il reposa pied au sol et me regarda, interrogatif.**

Kenny: Alors ? Ça me va bien comme ça ?

Stan: O... Oui. T'es super ! On dirait même que t'es un humain tout a fait normal. **Dis-je en lui souriant et en levant le pouce pour confirmer.**

Kenny: Hi hi ! Merci ! Bon alors on va la voir ton ex ?

Stan: Non pas tout de suite, on a encore un peu de temps avant que le cour ne se termine.

Kenny: Oh ? Tu n'y va pas, toi ?

Stan: Non, pas besoin et puis, il faut qu'on parle de certaines choses avant de voir Wendy. Elle va sûrement vouloirs te poser des questions. Donc faut qu'on réponde la même chose si elle me les redemande une autre fois.

Kenny: Ok ! Je t'écoute alors. **Fit-il en s'asseyant en petit bonhomme, les bras autour de ses jambes et un grand sourire éclairant son visage.**

 _Stan: Woah ! Je crois qu'il a bien fait de me prévenir finalement. Il est trop craquant._

 **Me rendant conte de ce que je venais de penser, je secoua la tête des deux coter et regarda Kenny qui me fixais, son sourire avait changer. Il était plus espiègle. Merde.**

Stan: Bon ! Hum... Si elle nous demande depuis quand on est ensemble on pourraient lui dire depuis...

Kenny: 2 semaines ?

Stan: Oui ! Parfait ! Faut pas que ça fasse trop longtemps sinon elle va se poser des questions sur le réalisme de la chose.

Kenny: Le réalisme ? **Fit-il en penchant la tête sur le coter.**

Stan: Elle sais que je n'aurais pas pu commencer a sortir avec quelqu'un aussi vite. Je veux dire, ça fait 10 mois qu'on est plus ensemble et donc si sa ne fait que 2 semaines pour nous, c'est donc 9 mois et demi après notre séparation. Si c'était avant ça, elle n'y croirais pas parce que je ne sort pas avec quelqu'un quand je viens tout juste de laisser mon ex. Je trouve juste que ce n'est pas respectueux. En plus, ça ne peux pas faire bien longtemps vu qu'elle ne t'a jamais vu.

Kenny: Oui. Ensuite, si elle nous demande ou on s'est rencontrer ? Parce qu'il est évident que je ne vais pas a cette école, donc...

Stan: Oui, tu a raison humm... On s'est rencontrer... Dans le parc ? Ou... Non ! Dans une bibliothèque, i mois ! Tu voulais un livre que tu était trop petit pour attraper et...

Kenny: Hééeuuh ! J'suis pas si petit que ça quand même et puis, ça fait trop clicher ! **Bouda t-il** **en se relevant de façon précipité et en croisant les bras** **.**

Stan: Bah euuh... Hé hé... **Répondis-je simplement en mettant ma main sur sa tête qui, debout, m'arrive au menton.**

 **Il se rassis comme il l'était et coucha sa tête sur ses genoux et regarda ailleurs comme s'il m'en voulais.**

Stan: Aller, fais pas cette tête, t'es mignon co...

 **Merde. La bourde, je lui est vraiment dit ça, là ?!**

Kenny: T'a... T'a vraiment dit ce que je crois ?!

Stan: Euuh enfin... Je veux dire, ça te fait bien quoi... Je te vois pas plus grand et... Bordel.. On peux dire a un autre mec qu'il est mignon sans être gay, si ?

Kenny: Euuuh... Je crois pas... Enfin, sûrement, hé hé... T'es pas gay, non ?

Stan: Bien sûr que non ! Je te signal que j'avais une copine jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps !

Kenny: Hé hé hé, bon d'accord je te crois... On continue alors euuh... Tu disais donc, dans une bibliothèque, c'est ça ?!... **Lança t-il en détournant le regard une nouvelle fois.**

 **Je soupira, soulagé de pouvoir changer de sujet aussi vite. Je sens que ça va être plus compliqué que prévu cette histoire de faux couple. Mais dans quel galère je me suis encore fourré ?**

 **Après avoir soigneusement préparé notre plan, Kenny et moi sommes resté à parler de tout et de rien, comme de son passé en tant qu'humain. Il m'avait raconté que, quand il était vivant, il avait une petite sœur du nom de Karen à la quelle il tenait énormément et un grand frère, Kevin, qui pouvait paraître plutôt mauvais garçon dans son style, mais qui en fait, était très gentil et les protégeaient, leur sœur et lui de leur père ivrogne. Sa mère était morte peu après la naissance de la plus jeune et le père avait sombré peu à peu dans la démence, commençant à battre ses enfants les plus jeunes. Alors qu'un jour, Kenny avait réussi à se trouvé un petit job dans une supérette près de chez lui et trop excité à l'idée de ramener enfin de l'argent chez lui, il n'avait pas fait attention à quoi que ce sois autour de lui. C'est alors qu'un homme dont il n'avait pas vu le visage, le poignarda et le laissa pour mort dans une petite ruelle. Mais avant de mourir, il avait pu voir que c'était en fait quelqu'un de taille moyenne, un peu comme un adolescent.**

 **En me racontant tout ça, le petit blond avait eu l'air de revivre ce souvenir douloureux qu'il aurait sûrement voulu oublier. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter et ça a eu son effet.**

 **Les minutes défilaient jusqu'à ce que j'entende enfin le son de la cloche. Mes amis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et ils allaient sûrement nous poser plein de questions dont, pourquoi je n'étais pas allé en cours. D'ailleurs, il allait aussi falloir que je leurs explique notre plan au cas ou Wendy voudrait avoir une autre preuve. Je les vis finalement arriver quelques minutes après la sonnerie, ils avaient fait vite.**

Kyle: Que-ce tu fou là merde ?! Je me suis demandé tout le long pourquoi t'était pas venu en cours et... Oh. Kenny ? Que-ce que...

Stan: Écoutez-moi. Faut vraiment se parler avant que Wendy rapplique.

Craig: Ah je vois.

Stan: Hein ? Et puis d'où vous sortez Tweek et toi ?

Craig: On est arriver pendant le cours où tu n'était pas et je suppose que tu va faire semblant de sortir avec lui pour que Wendy te lâche, c'est ça ?

Stan: Comment t'a deviné ?

Clyde: C'est pas compliqué, vous vous tenez la main !

 **On regarda tout les deux en même temps nos mains enlacer, ce qui nous fit rougir d'un coup. On se lâcha rapidement en regardant dans une direction opposé à l'autre et, moi, en me grattant la joue avec une grimace de honte, lui, se grattant la nuque avec un sourire gêner.**

Cartman: Même si en fait, ont pourraient très bien penser que vous sortez vraiment ensemble.

Stan et Kenny: C'est faux !

Token: Bien sûr... Ça paraît tellement faux quand vous répondez en même temps... **Dit-il sarcastiquement, un sourire en coin.**

Stan: Vous êtes con ou quoi ? Je sortirais pas avec lui comme ça alors que ça fait à peine 2 jours qu'on se connais !

Kyle: Donc, tu avoue que tu sortirais avec lui plus tard ?

Stan: Qu... Non ! De toute façon c'est impossible !

Tweek: Pou... Pourquoi ?

Kenny: Parce que c'est une règle chez les génies. J'ai pas le droit de tomber euuh de... Ah bordel c'est compliquer quand y'a des mots qu'on peux pas prononcer sous peine de se faire peut-être réduire en cendre.

Stan: Il a pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'un humain.

Kenny: C'est ça...

Cartman: Ouai, bah je trouve pas que c'est une règle de génie en tout cas. Ha ha ha ! Vous la comprenez ? Règle de génie ! Ha ha ha !

Kyle: Oui Cartman, elle est très drôle ta blague... Mais enfin, c'est pas juste comme règle ! Personne ne peux contrôler ses sentiments voyons !

Kenny: Bah, c'est pas moi qui fait les règles hein.

Stan: Enfin, bon bref, on change de sujet, faut vite vous expliquer avant que... Merde !

Kenny: Quoi ?

Stan: Elle arrive !

 **Wendy venait dans notre direction avec un regard mauvais, elle était furieuse.**

Stan: Bon ok, alors vous dites que dalle et si elle vous pose des questions, vous faites comme si vous étiez au courant que depuis hier.

Wendy: Alors !? Elle est où ta petite-copine ?

Stan: Écoute Wendy, je voulais t'en parler, mais... Je ne savais pas trop comment te le dire. Je ne sort pas avec une fille... **Commençais-je ma comédie.**

Wendy: Je le savais !

Stan: Wendy, je te présente mon petit-copain.

 **Wendy arrêta tout mouvement. Comme si elle s'était transformer en statu à cette seule phrase. Kenny la regarda avec un sourire non dissimuler et lui fit signe de la main.**

Kenny: Salut, je m'appelle Kenny. Tu doit être l'ex cop... euuh l'ex de Stan. **Se ravisa t'il, il ne devais sûrement pas pouvoir dire copine aussi...** Ravie de te rencontrer, il m'a beaucoup parler de toi, tu sais, mais désolé de te dire ça, c'était pas en bien.

Stan: Kenny !

Kenny: Oups... Désolé. **Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire innocent,** **cacher doucement par une main** **,** **mais avec un certain coter diabolique. Il l'a fait exprès ! Reste dans tes ligne, merde ! Ça va la rendre encore plus en colère !**

Wendy: Stan... C'était donc pour ça que... Tu voulais pas me dire que tu était avec quelqu'un.

Stan: Oui et non en fait. Je ne voulais pas précipité les chose, cela ne fait que 2 semaines que nous sommes ensemble, donc, je me suis dit que ça pouvais attendre.

Kyle: D'ailleurs Wendy, t'es pas la seule, nous, ont l'a appris que hier. **Dit-il en entrant dans son rôle.**

 **Bien joué Kyle !**

Wendy: C'est donc ça.

Kenny: Oui oh et maintenant que je te rencontre, je vais en profiter pour te demander un truc. Tu vois sûrement de quoi je parle, non ? Ne touche plus à mon mec !

Wendy: J'ai compris.

 **QUOI !? Si facilement ?! Pas de questions ou de reproches ou même une petite moquerie ?**

 **Wendy baissa la tête en signe de résignation. Elle alla partir, mais s'arrêta après deux petit pas.**

Wendy: Je veux juste une petite preuve et ensuite je part pour de bon.

 **Je me disais aussi. Je fronça les sourcils.**

Stan: Si tu veux qu'ont s'embrassent devant tout le monde, c'est hors de question !

Wendy: Je sais. Donc on va aller a l'abri des regards.

Stan: Wendy... Le ''tout le monde'' vaux aussi pour toi.

Kenny: Ça ne t'a pas suffit comme preuve quand je t'ai demandé de ne plus toucher à Stan ?

 **Elle se retourna avec un léger sourire, mais aussi je cru voir une étincelle de défi dans ses yeux qui était fixer dans ceux de Kenny qui d'ailleurs, avais la même étincelle. Ils se haïssaient... Enfin, sauf Kenny qui joue un rôle. Pas vrai ?**

 **Je sentait qu'elle reprenais confiance et ce, juste parce que nous ne voulions pas nous embrasser, ça sentais pas bon. Valais mieux en finir une bonne fois pour toute.**

Wendy: Non, justement je...

Stan: Bon ok, ça va. On va derrière le lycée.

 **Je pris la main de Kenny qui tira la langue à Wendy et marcha à mes coter avec un sourire victorieux.**

Stan: Kenny, tu trouve pas que tu va un peu loin, là ? **Chuchotais-je sans pour autant tourner la tête pour ne pas que Wendy s'aperçoive de quoi que ce sois alors qu'elle nous suivaient, pas très loin derrière.**

Kenny: Non, au contraire ! Elle est sur le point d'abandonner ! Il faut tout faire pour qu'elle te lâche, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ? **Fit-il sur le même ton que moi.**

Stan: Si, mais... Disons que t'en rajoute un peu trop je trouve et aussi, t'a l'air un peu trop a l'aise avec cette situation, non ? **Rajoutais-je en souriant un peu.**

 **Kenny ria doucement d'un petit rire cristallin, puis, toujours en continuant de marcher, avec sa main** **libre, il nous rapprocha en tenant mon bras comme un vrai petit couple. Wendy devait bouillonner, derrière.**

Kenny: Je trouve juste ça très drôle et puis, ça fait quand même 200 ans que j'ai rien fait d'aussi drôle donc je me défoule ! Aussi, désolé de te dire ça, mais elle m'agace vraiment cette fille. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas.

Stan: Hé hé. Bienvenue dans le club.

 _ **Vœux restant : 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrivé derrière l'école, où il n'y avait pas vraiment d'élèves ou du moins, pas assez proche pour nous voir, on se cacha dans un petit coin, à l'abri des regards.**

Wendy: Bon, on va être correct ici. Vous pouvez y aller.

 **Je regarda Kenny sans trop savoir quoi faire, mais les gestes vinrent finalement d'eux même. Je posa mes mains sur ses petites épaule et lui s'avança pour poser les siennes dans mon cou. Il ne fallait pas hésiter sinon elle se douterait de quelque chose. Je me sentait rougir à vu d'oeil, mais je devais le faire pour qu'elle me lâche enfin. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un tout petit baiser de rien du tout. Je le rapprocha encore un peu plus, alors qu'il fermait les yeux et levait légèrement la tête, moi, je regardais Wendy du coin de l'oeil puis, me lança. Fermant les yeux à mon tour, je posa doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, elles étaient douce, c'était assez agréable en fin conte, mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. Cela ne dura qu'un très court instant puis, je nous sépara.**

Stan: Contente ?

 **Wendy paru sceptique.**

Wendy: Pas vraiment. Ça ne prouve rien, je veux un vrai baiser !

 **POV KENNY**

 **Stan semblait agacé par son comportement plus que stupide et je le comprenais, cette fille allait trop loin, je fronça les sourcils et m'approcha d'elle.**

Kenny: C'est quoi ton problème ? On va tout de même pas s'embrasser juste comme ça pour satisfaire tes désirs de colère ou je ne sais quoi !

Wendy: Quoi ? T'es pas content de pouvoir prouver que tu aime vraiment Stan !? C'est pas toi qui disait tout a l'heure que c'était TON mec ? A moins bien sûr que ce ne soit pas vraiment le cas ? **Sourit-elle,** **l'air victorieuse.**

 **Très bien ! Si c'est un vrai baiser qu'elle veux alors, je vais lui en donné un et elle va arrêter avec ses enfantillages ! M'approchant de nouveau de Stan, je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur. Surpris, il ne bougea pas, j'ouvris ma bouche pour laisser vagabonder ma langue sur ses lèvres puis, d'un seul coup, il me rapprocha encore plus en passant ses bras derrière ma taille, il répondit au baiser sans se retenir. Le baiser s'enflamma peu à peu, pendant que nos langues dansaient entre elles. Je jeta un regard vers cette peste de Wendy, devenu blanche comme neige, se raidir a vu d'oeil, ce qui me fit lâcher un petit sourire victorieux a mon tour, ça marchais. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas a ça et comprenait enfin que Stan était à moi... Enfin... Pour de faux, hein ! Je veux dire, pour euuh... Que se soit vraiment fini entre eux, c'est mon job après tout. Nous nous séparont enfin, le souffle irrégulier et les joues rougis... Par le manque d'air. Vous faites pas d'idées !**

Wendy: B... Bon... D'accord. Je...

 **Elle ne finis pas sa phrase et courut, les larmes aux yeux d'où ont venaient. C'était triste dans un sens, elle aimait vraiment Stan, mais si j'ai bien compris, ils s'engueulaient souvent quand ils étaient ensemble, donc, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. C'était mieux ainsi finalement. Je reporta mon regard vers Stan, mais il ne me regardait pas, il avait les yeux river vers le sol, il semblais réfléchir, s'en voulait t'il finalement d'avoir fait cela ? Ou alors, avais-je été trop loin en l'embrassant de la sorte ?**

 **POV STAN**

 **Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qui venait tout juste de se produire. Wendy était partis sans insister plus ou sans faire de crise et elle n'allait certainement pas revenir avant un méchant bon moment. Mais le pire là dedans, c'est que Kenny m'avait embrasser avec une telle... Volonté et merde que j'avais adoré ça ! Le faite qu'il sois aussi entreprenant m'a beaucoup surpris surtout avec ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt.**

Kenny: Stan ? Ça va ? Tu regrette ?

 **À ces mots, je releva la tête vers lui en souriant doucement.**

Stan: Non, c'est pas ça, en fait je suis plutôt content qu'elle ait finit par abandonner, mais... Disons que le problème, c'est pas ça.

Kenny: Bah aller dit ! Que-ce qu'il y a ? C'est la façon dont je t'ai euuh... Que j'ai réglé ça disons, qui te gène tant ?

Stan: Euuh non enfin... Si, mais je sais que tu ne voulais que m'aider et tu a réussi d'ailleurs ! Mais avec l'avertissement que tu m'a donné, ça m'a surpris que tu veuille aller si loin !

Kenny: T'inquiète, je te promet que j'ai fait ça sans aucun sentiments réel pour toi donc, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à se faire, si c'est ce qui te fait peur ! **Di** **t** **-** **il** **innocemment en battant l'air d'une main.**

 **Wow, Ça ! C'était vachement….** **Direct** **...** **De toute façon, c'est sûrement mieux qu'il me dise ça comme ça, après la mise en garde qu'il m'a donné, je n'ai certainement pas envie de perdre tout mes souvenirs de ce qui s'est passer ces derniers jours juste par amour mal placé. Ce serais idiot, n'empêche, ça fait vraiment mal. Je... Serais donc amoureux ?** **Merde ! Je peux pas y croire, c'est n'importe quoi, j'ai seulement été surpris, putin ! OK !**

Stan: Ok ouai ben j'espère... Je... Je te jure que c'est réciproque alors ha ha ha !... **Riais-je faussement.** Et puis, je ne m'inquiète pas du tout, je t'ai bien avertis que j'étais pas gay ! C'est juste comme je t'ai dit, tu m'a seulement surpris, ne te fait pas de fausse idées ! Enfin bref, ont retourne voir les autres ? Ils doivent se demander ce qu'ont fait.

Kenny: Oui...

 **Nous marchions cote a cote, sans se regarder. C'était un peu normal, avec ce qui venait de se passer, mais en arrivant près des autres garçons, on fit comme si tout allait bien, même si c'était vrai dans un sens vu que, dorénavant, Wendy n'allait plus me coller comme avant et j'allais enfin être tranquille. Kyle nous vis le premier et nous fit signe de la main.**

Kyle: Alors ?

Stan: Tout est réglé. Wendy ne viendra plus me voir, en tout cas pas après ce qu'elle a vu.

Cartman: Ouai, ha ha ha ha ! Elle avais l'air carrément détruite ! Vous avez fait quoi pour qu'elle sois dans cette états, vous avez baiser ou q... AIEE ! Bordel, t'a fini de me frapper le feuj !

Kyle: Pas tant que tu surveillera pas ton langage, gros con ! Arrête de toujours ramener la baise à des truc pareil !

Kenny: On s'est juste humm... **Fit-il en me regardant comme pour que je continu** **e** **sa phrase.**

 **Ça devais être un des mots qu'il ne pouvais pas dire sa aussi.**

Stan: Embrasser...

Kenny: Oui et elle est devenu blanche comme un drap, ha ha ha !

Cartman: Avec la langue ? AIE !

Kyle: On s'en fou, Cartman !

Cartman: Bah pas moi, si tu veux pas le savoir, bouche toi les oreilles, c'est tout !

Kyle: Bordel Cartman ! Arrête d'insister merde ou je t'en colle une autre !

Cartman: Oulaaa, j'ai peur ! AIIEE ! ATTENTION, C'est l'attaque du Juif ! Ha ha ha ha ! AIE !

 **Kenny ria en voyant mes deux amis s'engueuler encore une fois. Je devais avoué que c'était franchement hilarant de voir Kyle frapper notre gros con d'ami sans qu'il ne riposte. Même cet idiot riait aussi !**

Kyle: En tout cas, l'important, c'est que ça se soit bien passer, j'suis content pour toi, Stan !

Stan: Oui... Moi aussi...

Kenny: Bon, moi je vais vous laisser tranquille. J'ai du travaille à faire, donc, Stan, si t'a un autre vœux à formuler avant que je ne parte, je t'écoute.

Stan: Non, j'ai rien en tête pour l'instant, mais au fait, tu t'es pas trop fait remonter les bretelles par ton patron ?

Kenny: Ah non, enfin pas trop. Il était en colère, mais... Disons juste que je peux arranger les choses si je trouve ce qui s'est vraiment passé...

Stan: Ce qui s'est passé ?

Kenny: Euuh oui, c'est une longue histoire mais en bref, je crois qui a eu un complot contre moi, je peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment.

Craig: Un complot ? Tu parle du fait que tu sois rester en chat pendant 200ans ?

Token: C'était pas ton ex-cliente qui t'a fait transformer ?

Kenny: Si, mais bon, c'est compliqué, enfin, je dois y aller ! N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu pense à quelque chose, Stan !

 **Le petit blond disparu de la même manière que la fois précédente, c'est a dire dans une faible éclaire de lumière et juste à ce moment là, la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début du deuxième cour.**

 **POV KENNY**

 **De retour a la congrégation, je me dirigea immédiatement vers la bibliothèque, je devais parler à celui qui s'était occuper de me donné ce livre pour savoir exactement ce qui s'était passer ce jour là. En arrivant, je vis qu'il n'y avais personne a part Damien qui était en train de lire tranquillement un vieux bouquin derrière son comptoir, là ou on empruntait les livres. Je m'approcha doucement de lui pour lui parler, mais il me coupa.**

Damien: Hé Kenny ! Ça fait un bail ! Ça va ?

Kenny: Oui et non je peux dire. Écoute, il faut que je te demande quelque chose, ça va te paraître bizarre, mais il faut absolument que tu me réponde s'il te plais.

 **Mon ami déposa son livre et hésita un peu avant de finalement accepter.**

Damien: Que-ce qui se passe ?

Kenny: Tu ne te souviendrais pas où tu a eu mon livre de règle par hasard ?

Damien: Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que non, ça fait bien trop longtemps, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Kenny: Parce que, mon livre ne contenait que 418 règles alors que je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait en fait 419 !

Damien: Comment ça, 418 ? Tu est sûr d'avoir bien regarder ?

Kenny: Damien... J'ai lu et relus ce bouquin une bonne dizaines de fois au moins pour être certain de bien connaître toutes ces foutu règles et jamais, je n'y ai vu une 419ème règle !

Damien: T'a vérifié si elle avait pas été arracher ?

Kenny: Oui, mais c'est pas ça puisqu'il n'y a aucune déchirure.

Damien: T'a raison, c'est vraiment étrange. Les livres de règles sont censé être tous pareil pourtant.

Kenny: Bah alors, le mien fait exception à la règle...

 **Ah. Ah. Ah. Quel bonne blague… Un livre de règle qui fait exception à la règle...**

Damien: Attends ! Mais bien sûr, maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble que c'est un garçon que je n'avais jamais vu ici qui me l'a donnée. C'est sûrement le fait que je ne le connaissais pas qui fait que ça m'a tant perturbé et qui me permet de m'en souvenir maintenant ! Malheureusement, il ne m'a pas dit son nom ou alors je ne m'en souvient plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est venu me voir pour me donner ce livre en me disant que, d'après le directeur, tu était aller le voir pour lui dire que tu n'avais pas reçu le tiens.

Kenny: Oui, je m'en souvient, quand j'ai vu que tout les nouveaux l'avaient reçu et pas moi, je suis aller le voir pour savoir ce qui se passais, mais il m'a dit que quelqu'un était censé venir me le porter et il ne m'en a pas dit plus.

Damien: Je vois, je lui est ensuite demander où avait-il trouver ce livre, mais il m'a juste répondu qu'il l'avais trouver par hasard par terre dans la bibliothèque, cacher sous une étagère et qu'il était tout de suite partis le porter au directeur qui lui avais demander de venir me le porter puisque c'est moi qui s'occupait de la distribution des livres.

Kenny: Ça explique tout, enfin, presque. Il ressemblais a quoi ce garçon, tu t'en souvient ?

 **Damien réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête.**

Damien: Non, désoler. Je ne m'en souvient pas, a part une chose ! Ses yeux !

Kenny: Quoi ses yeux ?

Damien: Ils étaient jaune-dorée ! C'était très particulier !

Kenny: Ah, parce que tu croit que tes yeux a toi, il ne sont pas particulier peut-être ?!

Damien: Bah ce sont les miens donc, j'y suis habituer. **Fit-il en soulevant un peu les épaules et en regardant ailleurs.**

Kenny: Damien... Ils sont rouges...

Damien: Oui et alors ?

Kenny: Laisse tomber. **Dis-je simplement en balayant l'air de ma main** **et fermant les yeux, désespérer.**

 **Je salua mon ami en le remerciant de ces informations assez intéressantes et qui allaient sûrement pouvoir m'aider un peu plus à avancer dans mon... Enquête ? Mission ? Peu importe, je devais parler au directeur pour savoir qui était ce fameux garçon aux yeux jaune. Ce que je fit immédiatement, après avoir été chercher mon livre de règle pour prouver à ce vieux grincheux que j'avais vraiment raison et que quelqu'un avait réellement truqué mon livre.**

 **Malheureusement pour moi, le directeur n'avait rien pu me dire de plus, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu ce gars au yeux jaune-dorée, mais c'est normal dans un sens. C'est connu, les vieillard ont la mémoire courte et lui, c'est déjà un vieux faucille depuis longtemps. Je n'allais pas abandonner pour autant, même si je finissait par ne trouver aucune piste, j'aurais toujours l'occasion de regarder les yeux des autres et je finirais par tomber sur celui aux yeux jaune, après tout, c'était assez particulier ! Il ne pouvais pas y avoir une centaines de personne avec les yeux de cette couleur et je réussirait à démasquer le coupable !**

 **Cependant, presque une semaine passa et même en parcourant plusieurs fois, chaque jours, les couloirs de la congrégation, personne ne répondait aux critères que je recherchais. J'avais bien essayer d'interroger quelques autres génies, mais eux non plus n'avait rien remarquer de tel. J'avais finalement laisser de coter cette idée pour le moment, pour me concentrer sur les vœux de Stan qui n'avais toujours pas fait d'autres souhaits, il lui en restait donc encore 3 à faire. Et puis, il y a un dicton qui dit «Plus tu cherchera et moins tu trouvera, quand tu aura oublier, ce que tu cherchais, te tombera sous le nez.» Bon ok, j'avoue, je l'ai inventé, mais ça me remontais le morale de savoir que moins je penserais a cette histoire, plus j'aurais de chance de coincé le coupable donc je mit tout ça de coter. Même si c'est vrai que quand on cherche quelque chose et qu'on ne le trouve pas, on fini par l'oublier et c'est au moment où on s'y attends le moins qu'on fini par tomber dessus.**

 **Donc, en ce moment, nous sommes à la cafétéria du lycée de Stan avec ses amis, en train de parler de tout ce qui nous passe par la tête. Enfin, sauf Cartman qui semble perdu dans ses pensées pour je ne sais quel raison, ce qui m'intrigue un peu car, même si cela ne fait qu'une semaine que je le connais, j'ai crus remarquer qu'habituellement, il ne garde pas sa langue dans sa poche, celui-là. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à me poser des questions, les autres garçons aussi semblent septique au comportement plus qu'étrange de leurs grand ami. Mais je crois que ça n'a pas trop l'air de les déranger puisque après un court instant, ils se remettent tous à parler comme si de rien était. Après tout, c'est sûrement préférable que ce sois comme ça, sans bagarre ou crise pour un oui ou pour un non. Pour une fois, c'est calme.**

 **Les cours reprennent finalement après le son de la cloche et moi, pendant ce temps, je me dirige vers la table dans la cour du lycée pour les attendre, là où ils se rejoignent tous habituellement pour déjeuner. Étendant mes bras devant moi sur la longue planche de bois couleur brune, tacher de quelques dessins diverses, brûlures de cigarette ou simplement avec le feu lui même et plusieurs autres marques quelconque. Je couche ma tête dessus et ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur le bruit des oiseaux qui chante, le beau temps et du petit vent froid qui siffle doucement dans les branches d'arbres, faisant aussi voler quelques unes de mes mèches blonde, les ébouriffant encore plus par la même occasion. Le temps s'écoule et coule à toutes allures sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et bientôt, j'entends le son de la cloche qui résonne de nouveau à mes oreilles, annonçant le début de l'heure de la pause déjeuner.**

 **En premier, je vis plusieurs élèves que je ne connais pas, sortir en courant de l'enceinte du lycée puis, après quelques longues minutes, Stan et les autres arrivèrent vers moi. Je leurs fit signe de la main et Stan y répondit par un léger sourire puis, il me fit signe de le suivre un peu plus loin des autres.**

Kenny: Que-ce qu'il y a ?

Stan: Je crois que j'ai un souhait a faire.

Kenny: Ah ! Enfin ! Attends, tu crois ?

Stan: Depuis quelque temps, j'ai remarquer que Kyle et Cartman étaient bizarre l'un envers l'autre et je crois qu'ils sont amoureux, mais qu'ils ne veulent pas se le dire.

Kenny: J'avais remarquer aussi et pourtant je ne les connais pas comme toi et les autres, donc c'est que ça paraît beaucoup, mais que veux tu que je fasse ? Tu sais que je ne peux pas changer les sentiments.

Stan: Est-ce que tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'ils se les avoues alors ? Qu'ils se rendent comte de ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre et se le dise.

Kenny: Hé bien, je crois que ça pourrait marcher si tu le formule de cette manière, oui, mais cela risque de prendre un peu de temps.

Stan: D'accord alors je souhaite, que Cartman et Kyle se rendent comte de leurs vrai sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre et se les avoues mutuellement.

 **Je souris à cette demande, après tout, ce n'était pas de modifié leurs sentiments, mais plutôt de les aider à se les dévoilées. Je ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en claquant des mains une fois, mais comme je l'avais avertis, cela pouvais prendre du temps, donc rien ne se passa à ce moment là. Stan tourna la tête vers ses deux amis, qui n'avaient même pas bouger un pouce. Cartman étaient encore dans la lune, mais cette fois, il fixait Kyle, sans que ce dernier ne le sache puisqu'il riait aux éclats avec les autres, des blagues idiotes de Clyde. Ce qui était certain en revanche, c'est que maintenant, ces deux là savaient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et ils n'avaient plus qu'a se l'avoué.**

Stan: Ça risque de prendre combien de temps a ton avis ?

Kenny: J'en sais rien, en tout cas pas plus de quelques jours. D'ici peut-être une semaine maximum, ça dépend aussi de comment leur sentiments sont avancer, s'ils ne sont pas assez euuh... Proche, sa ne risque pas de marcher.

Stan: Bon ! J'en ai assez !

Kenny: Hein !? De quoi tu parle ?

Stan: T'es malédictions... C'est vraiment pas commode ! En plus je vient de penser à quelque chose. Il faut vraiment te les enlever.

Kenny: Je veux bien, mais pourquoi c'est si important que ça ?

Stan: Imagine que Wendy se pointe avec l'idée de te faire dire un mots que tu ne peux pas prononcer !

Kenny: Oui, c'est pas faux, mais ne gaspille pas tes vœux pour un truc pareil. Maintenant que j'y pense, le vieux m'a dit que je pouvais les enlever moi-même donc...

Stan: Bah t'attends quoi alors !?

Kenny: Bah c'est que j'y pensais plus... Tu sais, j'ai plein de truc dans la tête en ce moment ! Enfin, maintenant que tu m'y fait penser...

 **POV STAN**

 **Kenny sembla réfléchir un moment avant de fermer les yeux et de claquer des doigts une fois puis, il les rouvris le sourire aux lèvres.**

Kenny: Voilà ! Bon ! Je peut maintenant tout t'expliquer sans avoir peur de faire une bourde...

Stan: T'a annulé tes malédictions alors ?

Kenny: Oui, toutes ! En fait le problème c'est que...

 **Kenny m'expliqua en détail le problème de son livre de règle et de l'histoire du gars aux yeux jaune qui pourrait avoir modifié le livre en question. Moi aussi je connais un gars aux yeux jaune, mais si c'est un génie tout comme mon petit euuh... Je veux dire comme LE blond, pas le miens hein... Je ne crois pas que ce sois lui et puis d'après ce que Kenny a dit, il faut être mort et ce mec est bien vivant avec tout les problèmes et les coup qu'il donne aux plus faible que lui. Beaucoup peuvent en parler, ce gars a un énorme problème au cerveau pour s'attaquer sans raison aux autres, d'ailleurs moi et mes amis, on a déjà été ses cibles, mais plus maintenant.**

Stan: Je vois et donc, tu dit que tu ne l'a jamais croisé a ton truc de génie ?! C'est bizarre ça.

Kenny: Oui, mais il pourrait très bien se cacher ici sur terre, je ne vois d'ailleurs pas d'autres endroit pour... Stan ? Ça va ?

 **Je palis en un instant en entendant la phrase de mon ami. Alors si c'était le cas, le gars aux yeux jaune que Kenny recherchais pouvais très bien être le tirant de mon lycée finalement !**

Stan: Kenny ! Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux savoir si une personne est un génie comme toi juste en le voyant ici ?

Kenny: Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ? J'en sais rien, moi ! Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

Stan: Parce que y'a un gars ici avec des yeux jaune. Dans ce lycée.

 **Le petit génie se raidit d'un coup et je cru pendant un instant qu'il allait me sauter dessus pour savoir qui, mais non, il resta totalement de marbre. Son regard s'assombrit et il serra les poings.**

Kenny: Sais tu ou il est en ce moment ? **Dit-il presque trop doucement pour que ça ne paraissent normal.**

Stan: Il... Il doit être sur le coter de l'école avec sa bande, mais...

Kenny: Quel coter ?

 **Je lui pointa une direction vers la gauche et sans que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce sois il partis à toutes vitesses vers l'endroit que je lui ai indiqué. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul face a ce malade, Kenny a beau être un génie, il ne pourra sûrement pas se servir de ses pouvoirs sur lui. Je regarda la direction dans la quelle le blond était partis puis tourna ma tête vers mes amis qui avaient vu Kenny partir en courant. Je devais leur expliquer vite fait pour aller retrouver le petit génie, si j'y allais seul, ça risquais d'être dangereux. En espérant qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries pendant ce temps.**

 **POV KENNY**

 **Je couru le plus vite possible vers l'endroit que Stan m'avait montré. Il fallait que je sache, je tourna au coin, mais ne vis rien tout de suite, juste un peu plus loin, une petite bande de 5 gars étai** **en** **t en train de parler, trois** **d'entre eux** **me tournai** **ent** **le dos et les deux autre** **s** **étai** **en** **t cacher justement par les trois devant donc je ne voyais pas leur visages, le quel d'entre eux est celui que je cherche ? Arrivé assez près, les trois premier se retournèrent et s'écartèrent pour me laisser voir les deux autres et là je me figea en blêmissant.** **J'avais donc raison.**

Kenny: Tra... Traviss ?!

Traviss: Hé ben Kenny ! Ça fait un bail ! Combien de temps hum...

Kenny: 700ans ! Comment t'a fait ?

Traviss: Fait quoi ?

Kenny: Te fou pas de moi ! Que-ce tu fou ici ! Comment t'a fait pour arriver a rester en vie plus de 700ans ?!

Traviss: Hé bien, je pourrais te poser la même question, toi, t'es censé être mort a ce que je sache.

Kenny: Je….

 **Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis un génie, mais si j'esquive sa question il pourra faire de même avec mes questions. Dans un sens, c'est évident que c'est lui qui a trafiqué mon livre, sinon qui d'autres ?**

Kenny: Oui, et je le suis, mais j'ai eu la chance de tomber au bonne endroit, maintenant a toi de répondre. TOI ! Que-ce que tu fou ici ?! Répond-moi !

Traviss: On m'a laisser une chance.

Kenny: Impossible et même si s'était le cas, tu ne pourrais pas être devant moi en ce moment, pas a cette époque en tout cas ! Tu serais revenu bien avant et donc tu serais encore mort maintenant. Dit moi la vérité, Traviss !

Traviss: Ou sinon quoi ? Tu va me jeter un sort ?

Kenny: Je... Attends une minute, comment tu sais que j'ai des pouvoirs ?

Traviss: Tu me prend pour qui ? Tu viens d'avouer que tu est belle et bien mort, mais tu est devant moi. Comme une sorte d'ange, il est vrai que t'a un visage d'ange mais t'es loin d'en avoir le caractère et ça me surprendrais qu'un ange débarque juste comme sa, devant moi pour me demander d'où je vient. Alors peut-être une sorte de magicien mais encore là c'est assez extrême je doit dire. Donc, dans un sens, c'est toi qui t'es dénoncer. **Dit-il d'un air faussement innocent.**

Kenny: Hein ?! Bon d'accord mais, si t'es là, sa veux dire que toi aussi t'a des pouvoirs, j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?! Comment t'a fait pour les avoir ? T'a fait un pacte avec un démon ou alors….. Ne me dit pas que…. En fait, t'en est devenu un, c'est ça ?!

Traviss: Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle mon petit Kenny.

Kenny: Oh que si, tu le sais ! AVOUE !

 **Traviss me regardais avec son air supérieur, comme toujours. Ce garçon prétentieux, je le connaissais même avant de mourir, de mon vivant, il était mon pire ennemi, mon bourreau. C'était un horrible personnage qui s'en prenait aux plus faibles que lui dont, moi. J'étais sa cible favorite, il ne manquait jamais d'idées en matière de torture, c'était un monstre et je n'aurais pas été surpris si on m'avais un jour appris qu'il avait tuer sa propre mère. Ce qui m'inquiétais n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il soit devant moi 700ans plus tard, bon oui, un peu, mais surtout comment il avait fait et comment il a réussi à entrer dans la congrégation des génies. Comment pouvait-il avoir réussi à entrer dans un endroit sûrement plus protégé que le palais de dieu lui-même ? Je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper, avec les indications que ma donné Damien, c'est certain que c'est lui et ça expliquerais donc le fait qu'il soit devant moi, mais je veux qu'il m'explique lui-même.**

 **C'est alors que Traviss s'avança vers moi en faisant signe de la main à ses... Subordonnés ? Sbires ? Lèche-culs ? Peu importe, les quatre autres garçons partirent comme si c'était un roi qui leur avaient ordonné. « Que la volonté de Traviss soit faite ! » Un peu dans ce genre là. Sauf que là, c'est une merde qui ne vaux même pas le sac pour la ramasser, qui donne les ordres et ça me dégoutte que quelqu'un puisse même vouloir l'écouter. Il doit les avoir hypnotisé ou un truc du genre.**

Traviss: Écoute blondinette... Et si tu me lâchais la grappe, ok ?

Kenny: Pas question que je t'écoute comme tes sales clébards qui font tout ce que tu veux.

Traviss: Oui, hé bien eux, au moins, ils sont dociles, toi, tu est un peu trop sauvage a mon goût. Il faudrait peut-être que je me remette à te dresser un peu, tu sais, comme dans le bon vieux temps. **Dit** **-il** **en me** **tenant** **le menton** **avec son pouce et son index** **.**

 **Je recula en lui donnant un coup dans le creux du coude. Il grogna en se tenant le bras puis fixa son regard remplis d'éclaire dans le mien tout aussi électrique.**

Traviss: J'aurais vraiment dû te dresser mieux que ça, avant que tu ne trépasse. Même si, dans un sens c'est ce qui est amusant avec toi, que tu résiste. Ça met plus de piquant, tu ne trouve pas ? Je regretterais presque de t'avoir tu... Torturer aussi peu. **Se reprit-il.**

 **J'écarquilla les yeux, avais-je bien compris ? Ce n'est tout de même pas lui qui… Je baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, serrant les poings très fort, je pris une inspiration. Il fallait que je me calme.**

Traviss: Tu vois, **Reprit-il.** Tu est un bon souffre-douleur et je regrette de t'avoir torturer pendant si peu de temps avant que tu ne meurt, mais bon. C'est la vie.

Kenny: Traviss Tu...

Traviss: Oui, je sais, je sais. Tu sais, j'ai un cœur moi aussi et sa me fait mal de savoir que tu...

Kenny: TA GUEULE ! FERME LA ! C'EST... C'était toi qui... Qui m'a TUER ! C'est ça ! Tu allais dire «tuer» il y a, à peine quelques secondes, n'est-ce pas ?!

Traviss: Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parle ? Tu délire mon pauvre Kenny !? Je ne ferais «Jamais» ça a mon souffre-douleur préféré, voyons ! Comment peux tu me croire capable de ça ? Enfin bon, juste par curiosité, tu ferais quoi si s'était moi ? **Continua t** **-il** **avec un sourire sadique** **.**

 **Je vais péter un câble et** **t'arracher chacun de tes membres aux ciseaux pour te faire souffrir le plus possible.** **Te** **démolir ta FOUTU TRONCHE de cake** **avec un marteau piqueur** **, écraser tes entrailles le plus possible, prendre le petit machin qui est en mode off dans ton SALE CRANE défoncer,** **mettre tout sa dans un** **mixeur*** **et le faire bouffer** **aux chiens** **.** **P** **longer ma main ensanglanté** **dans ta gorge pour t'arracher la langue** **et** **te l'enfoncer** **profond** **dans le cul,** **allumer ta langue en guise de mèche et tout faire péter !** **Je vais tout enregistrer** **et te réanimer** **pour tout** **te le repasser encore et encore.** **S** **e sera** **à** **mon tour de rigoler quand je** **te** **verrais** **te** **figer devant cette écran** **en voyant** **ton propre corps en train de SE FAIRE** **EXPLOSER par ton «souffre-douleur» comme tu dit** **!**

 **J'inspira et expira une nouvelle fois doucement puis lui fit un sourire sombre qui le fit froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais aussi de colère que je n'entre pas dans son jeu. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas me venger ou tout du moins, pas comme ça, même si ça fait du bien d'y penser, ce serait trop beau... Je trouverais bien un moyen de le lui faire payer plus tard.**

Kenny: …..

Stan: KENNY !

 **Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je vis Stan et les autres arriver en courant vers moi.**

Kyle: Kenny ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Kenny: Oui. **Dis-je en redirigent mon regard vers mon pire ennemi qui s'était raccrocher son sourire.**

Traviss: Alors Kenny, tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis a ce que je vois.

Kenny: Ne les mêlent pas à tout ça.

Kyle: Que-ce que tu veux a Kenny, Traviss ?! **Dit-il en colère.**

 **Traviss fit une moue triste comme s'il ne comprenait pas de ce quoi on l'accusait.**

Traviss: Moi ? Rien voyons ! Je suis juste content de retrouver un vieux pote ! Vous savez... Avant vous, c'était lui, qui avait une grande place à mes côtés !

Clyde : Hé ! Mais ça veux dire que t'est aussi un génie comme Kenny alors ?!

Tous: CLYDE !

Kenny: Ça va les gars. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il le sait déjà puisque c'est lui qui m'a tuer il y a 700ans ! Il n'est donc, lui non plus, pas humain.

 **Cette fois, ce fût un sourire mauvais qui apparu aux lèvres de Traviss.**

Traviss: Oh ! Alors comme ça vous êtres au courant, ce qui veux dire que c'est l'un de vous qu'il sert, non ?

Kenny: Alors j'ai raison, tu sais vraiment depuis le début a propos de ce que je suis ! Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi c'est maintenant que tu l'avoue ?!

Traviss: Hé hé ! Bonne question ! Peut-être parce que je ne trouve plus amusant de le cacher et maintenant j'ai envie de m'amuser ! **Ria t-il.**

 **Au même moment, une bulle violette gigantesque apparu autour de nous, Traviss se mis a lévité a plus de 2 mètres du sol, nous regardant de haut. Il nous fixa un instant avant de placer son bras devant lui, la paume de sa main vers le sol puis de l'abaisser. Aussitôt, je sentis plus de pression sur moi et j'entendis mes amis derrière moi, lâcher un petit cri puis tomber au sol. Je me retourna vers eux et vis qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se relever comme s'ils n'avaient plus aucunes forces, les empêchant de bouger et les obligeant à rester à genoux.**

 **Il abaissa encore un peu sa main et c'est à ce moment que je ressentis à mon tour, les effet de la gravité m'écraser vers le sol.**

 _ **Vœux restant : 2**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**NDA: Salut tout le monde ! Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire ce chapitre, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu mes autres fic, Traviss est un personnage inventer par moi-même et il incarne toujours le méchant de mes histoires. Ensuite, je doit vous dire toutes mes excuses. Je me rends bien conte que jusqu'à maintenant, les chapitres précédents étaient assez précipité, maladroit et sûrement sans aucun sens par endroits. Celui-ci est sûrement le pire, j'ai bloquer sur ce chapitre pendant plusieurs mois sans vraiment savoir quoi écrire. J'ai fini par pondre cette merde et je m'en excuse vraiment, j'ai essayer de le retravailler plusieurs fois, mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire. =.=''**_

 _ **Donc voila, si vous voulez me lancer des tomate, des brique ou tout autres objets, je comprend… Bref… TT_TT**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture a tous !….. ^^''**_

 **Je posa un genoux par terre et regarda Traviss qui souriait méchamment.**

Kenny: Traviss ! Que-ce que tu fait, ordure !

Traviss: Du calme. Je veux juste te raconter une histoire qui risque d'être un peu longue et pour ça, il faut que vous restiez tranquille !

Kenny: Enfoiré ! Mais que-ce que tu est en faite ?!

Traviss: Un démon. **Dit-il en souriant.**

Kenny: Donc j'avais raison tout a l'heure.

Traviss: Oui, ou plutôt un ex démon puisque bientôt l'apocalypse se produira et je deviendrais le maître du monde !

Kenny: Oh putin ! Mais t'est tomber sur la tête ou quoi, HAHAHA ! **Riais-je.** Où t'a été pêcher une idée aussi stupide, Hahaha !? Sérieusement ! Maître du monde ? Hé oh ! On est pas dans un conte de fée ici, imbécile !

Craig: C'est vrai que c'est complètement ridicule.

Cartman: Ridicule ? Tu veux dire complètement taré, oui !

Traviss: Sa suffit.

 **Traviss commençait à s'énerver et à perdre patience et c'est ce que je voulais et mes amis semblaient tout de suite avoir compris. Il a beau avoir l'air fort, il n'est pas très futé et si on le déstabilise assez, je pourrais peut-être agir. Seulement, je crois que en fait, j'aimerais bien aussi connaître cette petite histoire qu'il nous réserve avant de lui fait ravaler son petit sourire. S'il me raconte ce que je veux entendre, il va avoir une mauvaise surprise a la fin, mais on va quand même l'énerver un peu plus. Je regarda mes amis derrière moi en souriant et aussitôt, ils comprirent qu'il fallait en rajouter une couche.**

Kyle: D'ailleurs, d'où tu sort ton histoire d'apocalypse, hein ?

Token: Il va sûrement nous lâcher un de ses amis a nos trousse Parce qu'il a peur de nous.

Kenny: C'est pas des amis ça Token, ce sont des chiens, nuance. Ha ha ha !

Traviss: Silence !

Tweek: HA ! Non, pas des chiens !

Craig: Pas grave Tweek, on aura qu'a leurs lancer des os pour qu'ils nous lâchent.

Stan: Pas besoin d'os quand on peux simplement leur faire peur pour qu'ils déguerpissent. Après tout, avec le maître qu'ils ont, on dit bien, tel maître, tel chien, non ?

Tweek: -Gnh- Donc c'est un maitre de chiens, c'est ça ?

Clyde: Le maitre de leurs cul ouais !

 **On se mit tous a rire, ça, sa allait lui faire un coup dans son estime.**

 **Le visage de Traviss** **vira au rouge tellement il était en colère** **et il abaissa une nouvelle fois sa main nous écrasant encore un peu plus au sol.**

Traviss: VOS GUEULE J'AI DIT ! Bien. Donc par ou commencer. Tien, je sais ! Quelques jours avant que je ne décide de te tuer, j'avais lu dans un bouquin sur les démons, que s'ils réussissaient a tuer un génie des vœux, ils pouvaient aspirer leur pouvoirs et devenir extrêmement puissant. Bien sûr, au début, je n'y croyais pas...

Kenny: Et ce fût ton seul moment de bon jugement... HAA ! **Criais-je de douleur, alors qu'il avait claquer des doigts pour me lancer un choc électrique.**

Traviss: Donc comme je le disait, je n'y ai pas crue sur le coup, mais plus je lisais ce livre et plus cela prenais de sens. Cela pouvait être un vrai démon qui avait écrit ce livre pour justement attirer de jeunes recru comme moi ! Le problème était que je n'était pas un démon...

Kenny: Dans l'âme, si ! HAAA !

Traviss: T'a fini de m'interrompre ou t'en veux encore ?

Kenny: …..

Traviss: Bien. Alors je disait donc que pour devenir un démon il fallait bien entendu que je tue quelqu'un.

Kenny: Et se fût moi que tu choisit.

Traviss: Exact ! Tu vois que tu peux dire des choses intelligente quand tu veux, mon petit Kenny !

Kenny: Je vais t'en chier, moi, de l'intelligence, enfoiré ! HAAA !

Traviss: Sa suffit les gros mots maintenant. **Fit-il en soufflant sur ses doigts d'où s'élevait de la petite fumée.** Quand je t'ai tué, je me suis très vite fait attraper par la police et quelque jours plus tard, ils m'ont mit sur la chaise électrique. Cela m'a pris très longtemps avant de te retrouver mais je n'ai pas perdu espoir. J'ai finalement réussi par tomber sur toi il y a plus de 450ans alors que tu t'engueulais avec l'une de tes clientes. J'ai écouter votre conversation un peu et j'ai tout de suite compris ce que tu était et comble du bonheur, ça m'a donné une idée !

 **Je blêmis d'un seul coup.**

Kenny: Ne me dit pas que...

Traviss: ET SI ! HA HA HA HA HA ! C'est moi qui est fait en sorte que tout tes clients soit des filles a partir de ce moment là. Tout le monde sait que les femmes ne sont que des paquets de problèmes ! Je l'ai donc pris au pied de la lettre, ha ha ha ! J'espère que tu t'es bien amuser au moins ! Moi si en tout cas, ma préférée a été celle qui t'a transformé en fille, d'ailleurs tu était assez mignonne, peut-être devrais-je te re-transformer ?!

Kenny: Tu n'a pas ce pouvoir.

Traviss: Qui sait...

Kenny: Mais dit moi plutôt, comment t'a fait pour que ce ne soit que des filles idiotes et qu'elles pètent un câble pour un rien !

Traviss: Très simple, j'ai fait en sorte que tu soit invisible pour les garçons donc impossible qu'ils viennent te parler et pour les filles, un petit tour d'hypnose et hop, elles faisaient tout sans réfléchir une seconde ! Ha ha ha ! Ensuite au troisième vœux elles faisaient automatiquement un vœux contre toi pour te causer des problèmes le plus possible. Donc pour en revenir a mon histoire, au début, je n'étais pas certain de comment te mettre des bâton dans les roue mais j'ai soudainement eu un plan. J'ai trouver un génie assez maladroit et l'ai ensorceler pour qu'il écoute le moindre de mes désires. Il m'a donc fait un petit passage secret pour que je puissent entrer et sortir comme bon me semble dans votre satané congrégation des génies. C'est vraiment gigantesque cette endroit, mais heureusement, j'ai aboutis devant une grande bibliothèque où j'ai croiser quelques personnes qui avec un gros bouquin écrit dessus "livres des règles". J'ai donc eu la brillante idée d'en changer ou plutôt, d'en enlever quelques unes au tien. A un autre moment, quand je t'ai croisé, je t'ai suivi jusqu'à ta chambre pour savoir ou elle se trouvait, par la suite, j'ai vu ce gars qui était passer a ta chambre qui était aussi le bibliothécaire pour te donner ton livre, mais tu était déjà partis en mission et moi en bonne ami je lui en ai pris un pour toi sans qu'il ne le sache bien sûr. Je l'ai alors préalablement modifié puis emmener au même gars en lui disant que je l'avais juste trouvé. J'ai rajouter aussi que j'avais été voir votre vieux sénile de directeur et qu'il m'avais dit de le lui donner, ce qui était faux puisque je me serais sûrement fait prendre, c'était trop risquer.

 **A ce moment, je me rappela de ce que Damien m'avait dit.**

 _Damien: Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est venu me voir pour me donner ce livre en me disant que, d'après le directeur, tu était aller le voir pour lui dire que tu n'avais pas reçu le tiens._

 _Kenny: Oui, je m'en souvient, quand j'ai vu que tout les nouveaux l'avaient reçu et pas moi, je suis aller le voir pour savoir ce qui se passais, mais il m'a dit que quelqu'un était censé venir me le porter et il ne m'en a pas dit plus._

 _Damien: Je vois, je lui est ensuite demander où avait-il trouver ce livre, mais il m'a juste répondu qu'il l'avais trouver par hasard par terre dans la bibliothèque, cacher sous une étagère et qu'il était tout de suite partis le porter au directeur qui lui avais demander de venir me le porter puisque c'est moi qui s'occupait de la distribution des livres._

 _Kenny: Ça explique tout, enfin, presque. Il ressemblais a quoi ce garçon, tu t'en souvient ?_

 _Damien: Ses yeux ! Ils étaient jaune-dorée ! C'était très particulier !_

 **Donc tout se confirme maintenant.**

Traviss: Alors vu que je ne pouvais ni le laisser dans ta chambre ni te le donner en main propre, valais mieux que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse pour moi. Je dois t'avouer que je suis assez fier de ce plan qui t'a causer beaucoup plus de problèmes que je ne le pensais, j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup ris en apprenant que tu t'était fait transformer en chat quelques siècles plus tard ! Malheureusement, c'est aussi à cause de ça que mon sort s'est annulé et que tu a rencontrer ces gars là. Pour finir, un jour, alors que je me demandais quel genre de coup je pouvais bien te faire encore, je suis tomber sur de brave gens qui parlaient d'une machine a particule magique. Leurs faisant donc croire que j'étais l'un des vôtres, je leurs est demander ce qui n'allait pas et ils m'ont gentiment expliqué que la machine avait quelques dérèglement et qu'il faudrait la réparée. J'ai donc fait le réparateur, et ai rajouter une petite invention de mon cru qui va s'activer au moment ou j'appuierais sur ce bouton. **Fit-il en sortant nonchalamment, un petit interrupteur de sa poche.**

Kenny: Donc tu avoue avoir modifié mon livre des règles ET trafiquer la machine a particule mais pour faire quoi ?

Traviss: Simplement faire comme je t'ai fait mais a l'échelle mondial !

Kenny: C'est a dire ? Désolé de ne pas comprendre mais tu m'a tellement fait de chose que je ne peux pas savoir de la quelle tu parle.

Traviss: Oui, c'est vrai, je parle du faite que tout les vœux soient inversé ! Normalement, une personne qui voudrais savoir nager par exemple va automatiquement couler comme une pierre sans rien pouvoir y faire et va se noyer. Donc imagine ceci, mais avec tout les vœux devenu un danger ! Encore, ce n'est pas tout, quand j'appuierais sur ce bouton et que le chaos régnera, quelqu'un souhaitera la paix dans le monde et la question est quel est l'inverse de paix dans le monde, les amis ? **Dit-il avec un sourire fou et diabolique.**

Kyle: La... L'apocalypse... **Réussi t-il a lâcher difficilement sous le poids de la gravité plus qu'écrasante a présent** **pour eux** **.**

Traviss: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA ! BONNE RÉPONSE !

Kenny: Tu sais Traviss... **Commençais-je avec le sourire.** Même si tu nous clouait pas au sol, on seraient rester écouter ton histoire et tu sais pourquoi ? Premièrement parce que maintenant je sais exactement que c'est toi qui m'a fait subir l'enfer même après ma mort. Ensuite... T'a oublier que moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs, si je ne m'en servais pas c'est simplement que j'attendais juste que tu termine pour pouvoir faire ça.

 **Je remis la gravité normale, me relevant rapidement et me déplaçant comme un fantôme derrière lui, au moment ou il se retourna avec un air perdu et en colère. Je lui sourit avant de lui mettre un puissant choc électrique au niveau du torse puis l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied au même endroit, sur un tronc d'arbre plus loin. L'arbre en question, se mit a bouger légèrement, puis des racines sortirent de partout pour attacher cette imbécile au tronc, assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger le petit doigt.**

Kenny: Pour finir, j'ai moi aussi une petite question pour toi, comment crois tu que les grands patrons des génies du monde savent que ces derniers font leurs boulots correctement ?

Traviss: …..

Kenny: Tic Tac, Tic Tac, Traviss !

Traviss: Ils... Les espionnent... ? **Fit-il en comprenant son erreur avec terreur.** _ **(NDA: Oh ! Une rime xD)**_

 **Je lui fit un grand sourire.**

Kenny: Bon. Ne. Ré. Pon. Se ! **Dis-je joyeusement en balançant ma tête d'un coter et de l'autre a chaque syllabe.**

 **A peine quelques minutes plus tard, des agents spéciales de la congrégation arrivèrent et prirent Traviss avec eux. L'un d'eux m'attrapa l'épaule et me fit signe de le suivre plus loin pour parler,** **sûrement pour m'expliquer** **c** **e qui se passerait avec Traviss et un peu de paperasse a remplir ou je ne sait quoi** **.**

 **POV STAN**

 **Kenny suivit cette homme en costume de ninja, tout en noir, les pantalon bouffant, un chandail manche longue avec un col qui remonte pour cacher le visage jusqu'au dessous du nez et pour finir, une longue cape avec une capuche qui cache sa tête et une partis de ses yeux. Nous on savaient pas trop ou se mettre donc on resta là a attendre notre ami. La bulle violette que Traviss avait fait n'était pas encore disparue ce qui permettait au agents de faire leurs boulots sans se préoccuper des personnes qui pourrais les voir. Même si vu que c'est le coin où Traviss est tout le temps, il n'y a donc presque personne qui passent par ici.**

 **Quand je vis enfin le petit blond revenir avec un sourire, je compris que tout était belle et bien terminer pour Traviss. Kenny nous raconta que Traviss serait emprisonner dans les catacombe de la congrégation et que peut-être, après plusieurs siècles, sa mémoire serait remise à zéro et il devras servir les génies tel un esclave pour l'éternité. Qu'il serait aussi effacé de la mémoire de tout ceux l'ayant connu et que tout genre de problèmes tel que des blessures ou des quelconque changement qu'il pourrait avoir crée n'aurait aussi jamais eu lieu. Kenny avait cependant demander a ce qu'une chose reste et c'était notre rencontre à tous. Si Traviss ne lui avait pas causer autant de problèmes, il ne serait sûrement jamais passer à South Park et on ne se seraient donc jamais vu.**

Kenny: Je sais que ça peux sonner bizarre pour vous, voir même carrément idiot de ma part de penser ça et se n'est peut-être pas le cas pour vous. Je dois vous avouer que même si tu n'est supposer être qu'un client, pour moi, vous êtres aussi tous mes premiers amis et ça, je ne veux jamais l'oublier.

Stan: T'inquiète, pour nous aussi c'est la même chose, pas vrai les gars !? **Dis-je en me retournant vers les autre qui hochèrent tous la tête positivement en souriant.** D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense quand j'aurais fait tout mes vœux, tu va vraiment nous manquer.

Kyle: Oui, c'est dommage que tu ne puisse pas rester avec qui tu veux.

Stan: J'hésiterais presque à ne pas faire ces 2 derniers vœux pour que tu reste plus longtemps ! Ha ha ha !

Cartman: Il t'en restait pas 3 des vœux jusqu'à encore ce matin ?

Stan: Ah euuh…. Ouais bah j'ai eu une idée et je l'ai demander à Kenny.

Kyle: Génial ! C'était quoi ?

 **Je regarda ailleurs sans savoir quoi répondre pendant que a coter de moi, Kenny essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir d'éclater de rire.**

Kenny: Pendant que vous ne regardiez pas tout a l'heure, quand Traviss faisait son monologue, il m'a demander que Traviss disparaisse et voilà ! **Dit-il en souriant et me faisant un clin-d'œil discrètement.**

Craig: Ouais, c'est ça, maintenant t'a le droit de faire disparaître des gens ? **Fit-il en levant un sourcil.**

 **Kenny se passa une main derrière la tête en riant faussement et en regardant ailleurs.**

Stan: On va juste dire que c'est un secret, ok ?

Kyle: Pourquoi un secret ? C'est personnel ?

Cartman: Ou alors, ça concerne l'un de nous.

 **Tout le monde se mit a se regarder pour savoir si quelque chose avait changer sur eux.**

Stan: Ça sert à rien de vous regarder mutuellement comme ça, vous ne trouverez rien.

Kyle: D'accord, ça va si tu veux rien nous dire maintenant, mais je veux savoir tes 2 prochains vœux alors !

Stan: Marcher conclu !

 **S'il savait que ça le concerne lui et Cartman, il m'aurait sûrement demander de les lui donner mes vœux pour pouvoir se venger.**

Kyle: T'a une idée au moins pour les 2 vœux restants ?

Stan: Non aucunes, mais je ne me presse pas, il faut que je trouve quelque chose qui pourra vraiment m'aider et puis de toutes façon, ça nous permet de rester plus longtemps avec Kenny !

Kyle: Pas faux.

 **Mes amis sourirent à cette remarque puis au même moment, les agents de la congrégation partirent faisant aussi disparaître la bulle violette en même temps. On se dirigea vers notre table habituelle comme si rien ne s'était passé.**

 **Pendant le reste de nos cours, Kenny retourna a la congrégation des génies pour terminer quelques trucs puis la cloche de la liberté sonna nous signalant que nous pouvions enfin renter chez nous.**

 **Arrivé chez moi, j'alluma la télévision et tomba sur le poste des nouvelles.**

 _Présentatrice: Depuis déjà quelques année, nous remarquons l'extinction imminente de certaines espèces de baleines. Une toute petite population de baleines, entre 28 et 31 individus, à été recensée dans le Pacifique nord par des scientifiques américains qui soulignent sa grande vulnérabilité directement liée à la surchasse soviétique des années 60. Il est estimé qu'il ne resterait que 20 mâles et 8 femelles. C'est ce faible nombre de femelles qui rend l'avenir de cette espèce particulièrement incertain. Cette découverte confirme le jugement de l'union internationale pour la conservation de la nature qui a classé cette population comme en danger de disparition, c'est a dire contant moins de 50 individus. **_

 **En entendant ce reportage, mes yeux s'agrandirent. Plusieurs années plus tôt, j'avais déjà tenter plusieurs fois de sauver les baleines et ça avait marché pendant un certain temps, mais maintenant j'apprenais que sur toute la planète, il ne restait pas plus d'une cinquantaine de baleines. Mes poings se serrèrent à en faire blanchir mes jointures.**

Stan: Kenny !

Kenny: Tu m'a appeler ?

Stan: Aah ! Bordel… Arrête d'apparaître toujours comme ça derrière moi !

Kenny: Ah ah ah ! Désolé, mais je trouve ça drôle de te surprendre ! Alors ? Que-ce qui se passe ?

Stan: Kenny, Est-ce que ce serait possible de faire en sorte qu'un animale en vois d'extinction ne le soit plus ?

 **Kenny me regarda surpris de cette question, penchant la tête sur le coter, il se gratte le derrière de la tête, semblant réfléchir.**

Stan: Il y a des années, j'ai essayer de sauver des baleines que les japonais voulais tuer par vengeance, mais maintenant c'est l'extinction qui les attends parce qu'il ne reste plus assez de femelles pour les faire se reproduire. Si je souhaitais qu'il y en ai plus pour que cette race continue de vivre, est-ce que ça serrait accepter ?

Kenny: Hé bien, formulé comme ça, oui, peut-être, mais rien ne dit que sa va durer longtemps si il y a encore de la chasse a la baleine.

Stan: Si je formule mon souhait de sorte qu'il n'y ai plus de chasse alors ?

Kenny: Là, je ne crois pas. Ce serait comme vouloir empêcher des guerres, ça reviendra tôt ou tard.

Stan: Oui, peut-être, mais au moins elles auraient le temps de se reproduire en masse pour que ça ne se produise pas avant très longtemps !

Kenny: Vu comme ça…. Mais tu est sûr de vouloirs prendre un de tes vœux pour ça ?

Stan: Oui !

 **Le petit blond me regarda un instant dans les yeux puis me sourie doucement.**

Kenny: Très bien Stan, alors je t'écoute, formule ton vœux !

 **Je pris le temps de réfléchir a comment formuler mon souhait pour que tout aille bien puis me lança.**

Stan: Je souhaite que toutes les baleines du monde ne soit plus jamais chasser pour qu'elles ait le temps de se reproduire et de faire équitablement des mâles et des femelles.

 **Kenny ferma les yeux et baissa la tête d'un coup en joignant ses mains, paume contre paume, dans un claquement sonore. Aussitôt fait, j'entendis la présentatrice télé reparler des baleines.**

 _Présentatrice: On m'informe à l'instant que dorénavant, la chasse a la baleine est désormais interdite ! Tout chasseurs s'attaquant à cette espèce maintenant protégé aura une énorme sanction qui pourrait même entraîner une condamnation._

 **Je me mit à sourire jusqu'au oreilles tellement j'étais soulagé et content que ce soit réglé. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques années de plus je savais que ces années pourraient beaucoup aider l'espèce à survivre et même à vivre.**

Kenny: Il ne te reste plus qu'un seul vœux maintenant Stan. Prend le temps d'y réfléchir pour ne pas le regretter plus tard !

Stan: Je ne regrette rien jusqu'à maintenant alors pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose de stupide cette fois ? **Répliquais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.**

Kenny: Hé hé ! Oui c'est vrai. Donc si tu n'a rien d'autre a me demander, je vais te laisser, j'ai beaucoup de paperasses qui m'attends a cause de Traviss.

Stan: Tu ne peux pas rester un peu ? Je veux dire…. T'es obliger de toujours partir quand je n'est pas de souhait à te demander ? **Dis-je en relevant un sourcil tout en souriant.**

Kenny: Je…... Pourquoi pas ! Après tout, c'est rare les fois où je peux m'amuser un peu. Tu propose quoi ?

 **Encore une fois un sourire vain orner mes lèvres, mais cette fois ce fut un sourire espiègle.**

Stan: Tu sais jouer au basket ?

Kenny: Au basket ?

Stan: Oui. Tu sais, ce jeu avec un ballon qu'il faut mettre dans le panier de l'équipe adverse pour faire des points.

 **POV KENNY**

 **Je réfléchis un instant me rappelant avoir déjà vu des jeunes y jouer dans les parc, mais moi, je n'y avais jamais jouer.**

Kenny: J'ai déjà vu des gens y jouer, mais c'est tout. Avant ma mort, ce jeu n'existait pas encore et vu que je n'avais pas d'ami, de toutes façon je n'aurais pas pu y jouer.

Stan: C'est vrai que t'ai née y'a un bon bout de temps, d'ailleurs, t'es née en quel années ?

Kenny: Le 22 Mars 1299 ! **Dis-je en souriant.** Je t'avoue que depuis ce temps là, il y a eu tellement de changement ! C'est dingue comme la technologie a évoluer rapidement et le voir c'est encore plus impressionnant ! Ha ha !

Stan: Ouais, j'imagine ! Bon ! Donc laisse moi juste appeler les autres et on pourra aller jouer !

 **Il sortis son portable de sa poche et commença à pianoter sur le minuscule clavier.**

Stan: Allô, Kyle ?…. Ouais, ça te dit de jouer au basket avec les gars ? J'ai même demander à Kenny qu'il se joigne à nous !… Génial ! Donc tu pourrais m'aider a appeler les autres ?… Non t'es le premier… Ok ! Tu t'occupe de Cartman et tu lui dira qu'il appel Token, moi, je vais appeler Craig qui va sûrement s'occuper des deux autres !….. Ok, alors on se vois tous dans 20 minutes au parc !

 **Il raccrocha et recommença à composer un autre numéro.**

Stan: Yo Craig ! Tu veux venir jouer au basket, Kenny viens jouer avec nous et…

 **Je m'assis sur le sofa et une penser vain me torturer, je pencha la tête devant moi en regardant un point invisible au sol. Il ne restait qu'un seul vœux à Stan et ensuite je devrais tous les quitter et je ne les reverraient sûrement jamais. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû accepter sa proposition, parce que ça n'en serrait que plus difficile de les quitter ensuite. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, lui dire que le directeur m'appelait et que finalement je ne pourrais pas venir serait sûrement la meilleure option, mais je ne trouvai pas le courage de lui dire alors qu'il avait l'air si content et en plus, annulé a la dernière minute comme ça, c'est nul…**

Stan: Bon, j'appelle Clyde et on pourra….. Kenny ?

 **Stan avait déjà fini sa conversation avec Craig, je releva donc la tête vers lui et vis qu'il me regardait maintenant d'un air inquiet.**

Stan: Kenny ? Que-ce que t'a ? Ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleure ?

 **Mes yeux s'agrandirent en entendant sa dernière phrase. Je toucha mes joues qui étaient effectivement mouiller. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu conte, cela fait quand même plus de 200ans que je n'est pas pleuré à cause d'une malédiction qui m'en empêchait. Maintenant que le robinet est réparé, ça coule juste pour rien.**

Kenny: Ah ah…. Ah bon, je ne m'en suis pas aperçu, tu sais, ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas pleurer donc…. Maintenant que je n'ai plus aucune malédiction, ça se remet à couler tout seul, c'est tout. T'inquiète pas, je…. Je vais bien ! **Dis-je subitement en essayant d'essuyer frénétiquement ces stupide larmes qui ne cessaient plus de couler.**

 **Soudain, Stan attrapa mon poignet et m'attira à lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. Passant une des ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me consoler. Écarquillant les yeux, je ne bougeais plus.**

Stan: Tu sais, je suis là si tu a besoin de parler, après tout, ça serre a ça, des amis !

 **C'est à ce moment que j'explosa, je me mit à pleurer comme jamais auparavant. Je passa mes mains dans son dos et le serra contre moi.**

Kenny: Je….. Je ne veux pas vous perdre ! (Snif) Vous êtes mes… Mes premiers….. Mes premiers amis et je…. Haaaa ha ha ha….. (Snif)

Stan: Tout va bien Kenny, Ça va aller. Nous resterons toujours tes amis, c'est promis ! Tu n'aura qu'a passer dans le coin de temps en temps quand tu n'aura aucun clients ! **Chuchotât-il contre mon oreille en me caressant doucement le dos d'une main et l'autre, toujours sur ma tête.**

 **Il me serra fort contre lui, essayant de me réconforter le plus possible, mais rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. C'est seulement au bout d'une quinzaines de minutes que je commença a me calmer un peu. Le visage et les yeux aussi rouge qu'une tomate, a force d'avoir trop pleurer, j'alla me passer un peu d'eau au visage pour me ressaisir un peu et au même moment, Stan reçu un appel de Kyle, lui demandant se qu'on faisaient, avec la voix de Cartman qui disait en arrière-plan qu'on s'envoyaient en l'air. Mettant le téléphone sur haut-parleur, il le déposa sur un comptoir et essaya de trouver une serviette propre pour me sécher les mes mains et le visage.**

Kyle: Que-ce qui se passe ? Tu a dit dans 20 minutes et là on est tous là, bon y manque Clyde aussi mais Craig dit que tu était censé l'appeler.

Kenny: Désolé Kyle, c'est ma faute… J'ai eu une petite euuh…. Crise de larme inarrêtable, rien de grave.

Cartman: Vous étiez en train de baiser, oui ! Ha ha ha ha ! AIIE !

Kyle: Tu te la ferme Cartman ou je t'en fou une autre ! Donc ça va maintenant !? Vous allez venir ?

Stan: Oui ça devrais aller. Vous pouvez vous occuper d'appeler Clyde, s'il vous plais ?

Kyle: Oui, pas de problèmes. Donc on se vois tout à l'heure.

Stan et Kenny: Oui !

 **Kyle raccrocha puis Stan se tourna vers moi et me donna la serviette.**

Stan: Au fait Kenny, pourquoi tu t'es mit a penser à ça tout d'un coup ?

Kenny: Je… J'en sais rien. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'on allaient bien s'amuser et puis ensuite, l'idée de savoir que ça allait sûrement être la dernière fois qu'on s'amuseraient tous ensemble m'est passer par l'esprit. Ensuite, je ne sais pas…

 **Stan s'avança vers moi et posa une des ses mains sur mon épaule en me regardant en souriant.**

Stan: Ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra tous rejouer quand tu le voudra ! Il te suffit de venir nous voir !

Kenny: J'essayerais !

Stan: Bon ! T'es prêt ? On y va ?

Kenny : Oui !

 **Je redonna la serviette à Stan qu'il mit simplement dans le linge sale puis nous sortons de la maison et commençons à nous diriger vers le parc où nous attendent les autres.**

 **Seulement une dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous arrivons enfin à apercevoir Kyle qui nous a aussi vu, nous faisant signe de la main. Cartman qui dribble avec le ballon en riant de Clyde qui est coincé dans une poubelle, Token qui essais de l'en sortir et Craig et Tweek, assit l'un à coter de l'autre, parlant entre eux.**

Kyle: Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là, faisons les équipe ! Qui est avec qui ?

Cartman: Pourquoi pas, vous quatre… **Commença t-il en pointant le rouquin, Clyde, Tweek et moi.** Contre nous quatre !

Tweek: -Gnh- C'est pas juste Cartman !

Clyde: Ouais ! C'est carrément les plus grands contre les plus petits !

Kyle: C'est vrai que c'est pas équitable, mais je relève le défi !

 **En l'entendant, Tweek, Clyde et moi, écarquillons les yeux de surprise en lâchant tous en même temps un "QUOI ?".**

Kenny: Sérieusement Kyle ! Je te signale que c'est la première fois que je vais jouer ! Donc….

 **Kyle nous emmena tout les quatre plus loin pour pouvoir parler et que les autres n'entendent rien de notre conversation.**

Kyle: Je sais et ça peux peut-être nous donner un avantage vu qu'ils ne savent pas comment tu joue ! En plus, vous ne voulez tout de même pas qu'ils pensent qu'ont est faible parce qu'on est petit ! Si on leur montraient ce qu'on est capable !?

Tweek: M… Mais Kyle….

Kyle: Pas de ''Mais'' ! Clyde ! Tu veux pas te venger de Cartman qui t'a foutu dans les poubelles tout a l'heure ?

Clyde: Ouais !

Kyle: Tweek ! Tu voudrais pas montrer a Craig que t'es pas simplement un garçon fragile et faible !? T'en a pas marre qu'il soit toujours en train de te surprotéger ! Tu veux pas lui montrer que toi aussi tu peux être fort ?

Tweek: -Gah- !…Ou... Oui !

Kyle: Kenny….

Kenny: Ça va, j'embarque…. **Dis-je en souriant faussement et en détournant le regard.**

 **Kyle est vraiment démoniaque quand il veux quelque chose…. Il a fait exprès de manipuler les sentiments de ses deux amis pour qu'ils acceptent. Voilà pourquoi j'avais simplement accepter, sachant que je n'avais aucune chance de** **refus.** **Je savais** **aussi** **qu'on allaient sûrement se faire démolir, et ce, certainement à cause de moi qui ne connais même pas vraiment les règles.** **Je regarda mes coéquipier qui semblaient tous près pour une grande guerre, cela me fit rire doucement et me remonta un peu le moral.**

 **Nous avançâmes vers les quatre autres prêt à en découdre. Stan lança une pièce de monnaie pour savoir quel équipe commencerais et se fut la notre, par chance. Kyle m'expliqua rapidement quelques règle de base puis, il se place au centre avec le ballon en mains, devant Cartman qui était en position d'attaque, prêt à lui prendre le dit ballon.**

 **Le jeu commença et on réussi a mener le score 6-4 pour nous pendant un moment, mais après seulement 20minutes de jeu, Cartman s'en ragea et mit plein de paniers. Nous menant au score de 1** **5** **-8 pour eux. Cartman avait mit** **3** **paniers à 2 points et le** **quatrième** **avais été partager avec Token qui avait mit un panier à 3 points en lançant de loin. Étant donné que Tweek et moi n'osions pas faire rater un panier** **à** **notre équipe, il n'y avait que Kyle et Clyde qui marquaient. Après presque une heure de jeu, nous avions réussi à presque toujours rester** **à** **5 points d'écart** **et moins** **avec un score de 32** **à** **27 pour eux. Tweek avait réussi un tir** **à** **3 points et moi j'avais même fait deux paniers** **à** **2 points** **chacun.** **O** **n décida finalement tous d'un commun accord de prendre une pause.**

 **Clyde vain me voir avec une bouteille d'eau que je refusa poliment, n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de boire ou de manger.**

Clyde: Ah c'est vrai. En jouant comme ça, j'avais complètement oublier que tu était un génie. Ha ha ha ! OH ! Mais ouii ! **Cria t-il en lançant sa bouteille d'eau par dessus son épaule et en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.**

 **Kyle et Tweek qui avaient entendu l'enthousiasme de Clyde vinrent aussi nous voir, sûrement curieux de savoir ce qui se passais ici.**

Kyle: Que-ce qu'il y a ?

Clyde: Je viens tout juste d'avoir une idée brillante pour remonter en flèche !

Tweek: -Gnh- Si il s'agit de tri…. Tricher c'est pas une brillante idée Clyde.

Clyde: Si, si ! Écoutez ! Kenny, tu pourrais juste utiliser un tout petit peu de ta magie pour….

Kenny: Je t'arrête tout de suite Clyde. Je ne peux pas me servir de mes pouvoirs seulement pour un truc comme ça et puis même si je le voulais, vu que je suis en forme humaine, je n'ai plus vraiment de magie à utiliser. J'ai utiliser ce qu'il me restait contre Traviss donc maintenant, à part pour les vœux de Stan, je peux dire que je n'ai plus vraiment de magie.

Clyde: Bah alors, juste leur faire peur !

Kenny: Quoi ? Leur faire peur ?

Tweek: -Gah- ! Tu veux dire avec des fantômes et des zombies ?!

Clyde: Bah nah. Kenny a juste à reprendre un instant son apparence de génie pour leur montrer qu'il va utiliser sa magie, mais il le fera pas et ils vont peut-être plus hésité à attaquer ! Brillante mon idée, hein !?

Kenny: Je veux pas te décevoir, mais je crois pas que ça va marcher.

Kyle: Tu crois ? Ça peux sembler étrange mais je crois que Clyde m'a donné une idée. Imagine un instant que tu redevienne normal pendant qu'on joue, juste pour attirer leurs attentions et pendant ce temps là, Clyde se sera déjà placer près du panier pour reprendre le ballon que moi, j'aurais mit facilement pour avoir un panier a 3 points. Bien sûr, tu deviens un génie quand tu vois que j'ai le ballon et que Clyde est près du panier. Ensuite quand ils vont entendre le ballon passant dans le panier, ils vont automatiquement se retourner et à ce moment là, on repasse le ballon qu'on aura rapidement repris, à Tweek qui fait aussi un 3 points et voilà, on aura un point de plus qu'eux !

Tweek: -Gah- ! Tu…. Tu veux que je refasse un panier a 3 points ?! Je suis pas sûr -Gnh-… D'y arriver…

Kyle: Bah oui Tweek ! T'a bien réussi tout à l'heure, tu peux le refaire ! J'en suis sûr !

Kenny: Euuh…. Et on a le droit de faire ça ?

Kyle: Tout les moyen sont bon pour gagner une guerre ! Hé hé hé !

Kenny: J'suis pas sûr…

Clyde: Aller Kenny ! On a deux panier gratuits ! On peux pas laisser faire une chance comme celle-là !

Kyle: On pourraient même voir si on peux peut-être en faire un troisième a 2 points. Ils ne sauront plus ou donner de la tête ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

Kenny: D'accord, on peux essayer, de toute façon, Stan ne doit plus avoir besoin que je continus a jouer le rôle de son petit-copain….

Clyde: C'est sûr, vu la tête qu'a fait Wendy ! Ha ha ha !

 **Token arriva près de nous pour nous dire que le jeu allait reprendre. On se regarda tous dans les yeux pour savoir si tout le monde savais quoi faire, ensuite on se positionna tous de nouveau sur le terrain. Nous avions seulement oublier un petit détail, le ballon était a l'équipe de Stan pour commencer. Il fallait donc que nous reprenions le ballon rapidement pour les empêcher de marquer plus et de creuser l'écart encore plus. Ce qui ferait donc tomber notre plan à l'eau, qui nous donnaient quand même un bon point d'avance sur eux.**

 _ **Vœux restant : 1**_

 _ **Voilà pour cet avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop nul… /**_

 _ **Si oui je m'en excuse encore une fois ! Si non, quelques reviews d'encouragemnt pour une auteure rouiller serait vraiment apprécier ! Me dire aussi ou j'ai foirer dans cette histoire peux m'aider pour les autres future fic que je vais pondre pour ne pas refaire de désastre !**_

 _ **Zoubis ~~**_

 _*Mixeur : Je suis pas trop sûre du nom français. chez moi, j'appelle ça un blender, mais j'étais pas sûre que tout le monde pourraient comprendre... C'est le genre de pot a mélanger, avec des lames au fond. Ce qui sert normalement a faire des smooties. (moi, sa me sert juste a ça xD)_

 _** Tout ce texte que la présentatrice dit est vrai, j'ai été chercher ces info sur internet, couper quelque bout et voilà… C'est quand même dommage pour ces pauvre baleines…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Stan marqua quand même 2 points, mais seulement 2 minuscule minutes plus tard, tout ce passa en un instant. Je réussi par je ne sait quel miracle, à lui enlever le ballon des mains et à le passer facilement à Kyle qui regarda aussitôt Clyde qui lui, alla vite près du panier adverse. C'était maintenant à mon tour de jouer mon rôle !**

Kenny: Hé, les gars ! Vous allez morfler ! **Dis-je pour attirer le plus possible leurs attentions.**

 **Je me retransforma d'un seul coup en génie et les regarda d'un air de défi pendant que Kyle mit le panier, Clyde reçu ensuite le ballon et le passa à Tweek qui relança immédiatement réussissant son panier à 3 points.** **Nous n'étions maintenant plus qu'a 1 point d'écart, 34 à 33 pour eux.**

Cartman: HÉ ! C'est de la triche !

Kyle: Ah oui ?! Désoler Cartman, mais c'est pourtant toi qui a eu l'idée de vous mettre vous quatre contre nous, ça aussi c'est de la triche quand vous savez très bien que on est déjà désavantager !

Stan: Ouais, mais t'a quand même accepter Kyle.

Kyle: T'es de son coter, toi ?!

Stan: Bah euuuh….

Cartman: Tout d'abords, c'est pas de la triche, c'est de la stratégie ! C'est normal de vouloir avoir les plus grand ou les meilleur dans son équipe !

Kyle: Aaaah ?! Parce que maintenant tu t'y connais en stratégie peut-être ?! Notre plan, ÇA, c'était de la stratégie !

 **Pendant que ces 2 là s'engueulaient encore, moi je n'avais pas encore bouger, tout d'un coup, je m'aperçus que je ne sentais plus mes pieds. fronçant les sourcils, je baissa la tête pour voir ce qui se passais. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de terreur et je lâcha un cri en me tenant la tête des deux mains, alertant les autres.**

Stan: Kenny ?!

Kenny: Non ! C'est….. C'est pas vrai….

Stan: Que-ce que…. ?

 **Leurs regards suivirent le mien qui était fixer ses mes pieds en train de se transformer lentement en pierre. J'étais en train de devenir une statu, cela voulait-il dire que j'étais vraiment tombé amoureux de Stan ?! Quelques jours plus tôt, je m'étais aperçu que je ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Stan, mais voyant que je ne me transformais pas, le doute avait vite disparue. En fait, c'était seulement à cause que je n'étais pas encore redevenu un génie.**

Kyle: Que-ce qui t'arrive Kenny !?

Cartman: C'est quoi ça ?!

Tweek: -GAH- ! Que…. Que-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tes pieds deviennes en pierre ?

 **Stan accouru près de moi et essaya d'enlever la pierre en la grattant du haut, mais elle continuait tout de même de monter, m'arrivant maintenant juste en bas des genoux.**

Kenny: C'est inutile Stan. **Fis-je lacement. Ayant déjà abandonné.**

Stan: Non !

 **Je pris ses mains entre les miennes, en le regardant dans les yeux, souriant tristement.**

Kenny: Je suis désolé Stan, mais il semblerais que je n'ai pas pu tenir notre accord, je suis quand même tomber amoureux de toi.

 **Les yeux de Stan s'agrandirent en entendant ma dernière phrase.**

Stan: Kenny…..

 **Son regard se durcis puis, il enleva ses mains des miennes pour essayer encore de briser la pierre cette fois, en frappant fort dessus, mais je ne ressentait déjà plus rien, la pierre m'arrivant maintenant aux hanches. Je leva les bras, par reflex sans réfléchir, me les tenant moi-même comme si j'avais froid. C'était en fait parce que je voulais éviter que mes mains sois toucher maintenant, il me restait encore un vœux a exaucé. Soudain, je vis sur sa joue, une larme qui coulait doucement jusqu'à son menton puis tomba pour terminer sa course au sol.**

Stan: Tu sais, moi non plus je ne l'ai pas tenu cet accord, parce que moi aussi je t'aime Kenny ! Je veux pas que tu parte !

Kenny: Désolé…..

Stan: Ne le soit pas, même si tu était tomber amoureux de moi, c'était à moi de contrôler ces foutu émotions, toi tu n'est pas habituer. Ça ne se serrait jamais passer pas comme ça si je n'était pas…..

Kenny: C'était faux….

Stan: Quoi ?

Kenny: Ce que je t'ai raconter était faux Stan. Ce n'est jamais à cause du client. Que tu sois tomber amoureux de moi ou pas ne change rien…. La raison pour la quel je t'ai dit de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi, c'était en faite parce que je voulais me convaincre que en te le disant, tu ne tomberais pas amoureux de moi et que rien ne serais possible entre nous, j'aurais donc laisser ces sentiments de coter et tout auraient bien été. Malheureusement, c'est bien plus compliqué que je ne le pensais de contrôler ses sentiments. Donc, ne te blâme pas, s'il te plais.

 **Voyant qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps a cause de la pierre qui montait encore, recouvrant maintenant la totalité de mon torse et se propageant dangereusement sur mon épaule gauche, je regarda Stan dans les yeux.**

Kenny: Écoute Stan, je vais bientôt totalement être recouvert de pierre et j'aurais de ce fait, disparue de votre mémoire à tous, mais avant, il te reste encore un vœux.

Stan: Je ne veux rien ! Je veux juste que tu reste encore avec nous ! AVEC MOI ! Je….

 **Stan s'arrêta un instant en baissant la tête, les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas de couler, il demeura cependant silencieux une bonne minute avant de relever la tête, l'air sérieux.**

Stan: C'est d'accord. Je vais faire mon vœux ! Je souhaite que tu devienne humain pour que tu puisse vivre tranquillement une vie normal avec nous !

 **Surpris, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Est-ce que j'avais le droit de réaliser un tel souhait ? Je ne réfléchit pas plus et essaya de bouger mes bras, mais malheureusement, l'un d'eux était déjà complètement changer en pierre, ne restant que les doigts de main gauche et mon bras droit seulement jusqu'au coude. J'essaya tout de même de faire claquer mes mains ensemble, mais cela ne fit rien. Mon visage aussi commençait à se solidifier, allant jusqu'à mes oreilles, le tour de mon visage dont une partis de mes cheveux, d'ici quelques minuscules minutes, je n'existerais plus pour personne.**

Kenny: Désolé Stan, je crois qu'il est trop tard… Je n'arrive…. Presque plus du tout…. À bouger.

 **Ma mâchoire se solidifiant doucement, j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à parler. Je regardais les autres qui semblaient, eux aussi très triste. Désolé de vous quitter comme ça.**

 **POV EXT**

Kenny: Je….. Suis content….. De vous avoir connu ! Adieu…. Mes…. Amis…. **Finit-il difficilement.**

Stan: Non….

 **Alors que ses yeux allaient aussi se changer, une unique larme apparu au coin de son œil gauche puis coula sur ses joues.**

Stan: NOONN !

 **Stan s'écroula en pleurant comme jamais il n'avait pleurer avant. Soudain, il y eu un flash dans sa tête, puis, il arrêta de pleurer.**

Stan: Mais que-ce que….?

Cartman: C'est quoi cette statu toute bizarre ?!

Kyle: Est-ce qu'elle était déjà là tout à l'heure ?

Stan: J'ai….. L'impression de le connaître.

Cartman: Aah je sais ! T'a qu'a dire à Wendy que c'est lui ton petit-copain ! Ha ha ha ha !

Stan: Ouai ! Hé hé ! Je crois pas qu'elle sera contente de savoir que je l'ai remplacée par un tas de pierre.

Craig: Au fait, pourquoi tu pleure Stan ?

Stan: Hein, je euuh…. Je sais pas… **Dit-il en passant sa main sur ses joues.**

Kyle: T'es pas le seul, moi aussi on dirais que j'ai pleurer… C'est bizarre pourtant j'arrive pas à me rappeler pourquoi.

Craig: Ouais… Tweek et Clyde aussi, vous avez les yeux rouge.

Cartman: Je sais pourquoi moi ! Parce que, moi, Craig et Token on vous as battu au basket et que vous êtes que des mauviettes ! Voilà pourquoi ! Hé hé hé!

Kyle: Très drôle Cartman, mais on s'en souviendrais si on avais perdu contre toi !

Cartman: Pff ! C'est le choc qui vous as fait oublier !

Kyle: Quel Choc ?! Arrête de te faire des films gros con !

Cartman: J'suis pas gros bordel de merde ! Ce sont mes muscles qui font cette effet !

Kyle: Ouais et tu sais ce qu'on dit de ceux aux gros muscles ? Qu'ils ont tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête ! HA !

Cartman: QUOI ! RÉPÈTE UN PEU POUR VOIR !?

Stan: Bon, moi je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Kyle & Cartman: Pareil !….. Hé ! Dit pas la même chose que moi ! Non, toi ! **Lancèrent-ils a l'unisson, en se fusillant du regard.**

 **Stan roula des yeux puis partis vers chez lui en essayant de se remémorer ce qui s'était passer, mais rien a y faire. Il ne se rappelais plus du tout des dernière** **s** **heures et même de toute l** **a** **journée, ou presque. Il se rappelais avoir été en cours, mais rien de plus. Il ne se souvenait même pas être aller jouer avec ses amis au basket. Quelque chose clochait,** **il avait dû se passer quelque chose** **ou alors, ils étaient tous amnésique.**

 **Le brun rentra chez lui alors qu'il était presque 19 heure, ses parents était un peu en colère parce qu'il n'était pas venu dîner et qu'il ne les avaient pas prévenu qu'il rentrerait aussi tard. Sa mère lui proposa de prendre une assiette du repas dans le frigo pour ne pas se coucher le ventre vide. Il mangea donc rapidement puis alla prendre un bonne douche, se brossa les dents et alla se coucher.**

 **Il avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, rien à faire, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'endormir. Cette statu a beau milieu du terrain de basket lui torturait les méninges. Comment était-elle arrivée là et pourquoi ? Étai-ce quelqu'un voulant leurs jouer une mauvaise blague ? Il s'endormit finalement dans les alentours de minuit.**

 **Le lendemain matin, Stan se réveilla en sursaut a cause que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il regarda son cadran lui indiquant qu'il était déjà 7h34. N'ayant pas pensé a régler son alarme, avec tout se qui c'était passé la veille.**

 **POV STAN**

 **Une minute, ce qui s'est passé hier ?! Je sauta de mon lit et partis en courant vers la porte, allant presque jusqu'à débouler les marches. J'ouvris la porte et la surprise que j'eus, me fit reculer d'un pas puis deux pas et je tomba sur les fesses, n'y croyant pas.**

Stan: Kenny ?!

Kenny: Salut Stan ! **Dit-il avec un grand sourire qui illuminât son visage.**

 **Je me releva en vitesse et lui sauta dessus, le serrant fort dans mes bras.**

Stan: Comment c'est possible ?! Je… Je me rappel de tout et toi…. En statu…. Je…

Kenny: Ça va Stan. Calme toi. Tu n'a pas remarquer comment je suis habiller aujourd'hui ? **Fit-il en** **me repoussant un peu,** **levant les bras et en tournant sur lui même.**

 **Il était habillé exactement comme il était en humain pour mon vœux. Je ne compris pas tout de suite puis il mit ses mains dans son dos et me regarda, toujours avec son grand sourire.**

Kenny: Votre dernier vœux a été accepter cher client, merci d'avoir fait affaire avec la compagnie "Vos désirs sont des ordres" !

Stan: Que ? Quoi ? Alors tu…. Tu est….?

Kenny: Humain ! Oui ! Ça a marcher Stan !

 **Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Humain ? Vraiment !? Alors il pourrait rester avec nous pour toujours ?**

Kenny: Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais d'abords, se serais peut-être mieux d'en parler a l'intérieur, tu ne crois pas, hé hé !

Stan: Ah euuh... Oui, t'a raison ! **Dis-je en m'apercevant que nous étions resté dans les cadre de porte tout du long.**

 **Nous montâmes à ma chambre puis, Kenny commença à m'expliquer.**

Kenny: En fait, C'est le directeur qui a réalisé ton vœux.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Je n'entendais plus rien, ne voyais plus rien et ne sentais plus rien puis, à un moment, la pierre s'est mise à se fissurer. Normalement, je doit simplement tomber en poussière, mais est alors complètement disparue et je me suis retrouver en humain. Je ne comprenais pas jusqu'à ce que je me retourne et vois le vieux directeur qui c'était déplacer en personne.**_

 _Kenny: Papy ?_

 _Directeur: Kenny, j'ai cru remarquer que tu t'était fait de précieux amis donc un qui est… Encore plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Kenny: Je peux tout expliquer ! Je…_

 _Directeur: Ha ha ha ! Voyons Kenny, je ne suis pas la pour te punir, mais pour te récompenser._

 _Kenny: Me récompenser ?_

 _Directeur: Oui. J'ai bien réfléchit et j'ai remarquer que ces dernières années, tu a beaucoup souffert, que se soit de solitude ou que se soit a cause de toute ces malédictions que tu croyais devoir garder ou tout ce que Traviss t'a fait subir y compris ta mort. Je crois que maintenant, tu a droit a une deuxième chance de vivre une vie normal pour un adolescent de ton age. En plus, comme tu le sait déjà, avec ce travail, tu n'aurais pas pu revenir voir tes amis et se serais vraiment dommage si tu les perdais. J'ai donc pris une décision, je regrette de devoir me séparer d'un élément aussi bon pour notre société, mais des fois nous avons tous des choix difficile a faire ! Tu est renvoyer, Kenny McCormick ! Reste sur terre et vie ta vie comme tu l'entends avec ceux que tu aime._

 _Kenny: Mais… Et pour la règle que j'ai enfreins !?_

 _Directeur: Oublie cette règle gamin ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi une telle règle existe ! Personne ne peux contrôler ses sentiments et l'amour est sûrement celui qui est le plus incontrôlable, mais aussi le plus merveilleux alors pourquoi devrions-nous nous empêcher d'aimer ?! Je fait des pieds et des mains pour retirer cette règle du livre, mais pour le moment les haut placé ne sont pas trop d'accord. Me disant que si tout les génies de la congrégation tombaient tous amoureux, ils ne ferait plus correctement leur travail. Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de connerie tout ça !_

 _Kenny: Hé hé ! Oui, vous avez raison. Merci beaucoup grand-père !_

 _ **A ce moment, je lui est sauter dessus pour le prendre dans mes bras ! J'étais tellement content !**_

 **FLASHBACK FIN**

Kenny: J'ai tout de suite penser a venir te voir après ! C'est génial, non !?

Stan: Si c'est génial ? C'est fantastique tu veux dire !

 **Sans me poser plus de question, je m'approcha du petit blond devant moi et mit une main dans sa nuque puis, l'attira a moi pour sceller nos lèvres ensemble. Je vis en premier, la surprise dans ses grand yeux bleu puis, doucement, il passa ses mains dans mon cou en fermant les yeux. Je passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or et l'autre alla sur sa taille. Je l'approcha encore plus si s'était possible pour que se baiser dure éternellement, voulant le garder près de moi. Le manque d'air se fit malheureusement sentir et nous nous séparions en nous regardant dans les yeux.**

Kenny: Je ne te l'avais pas dit la dernière fois, par peur que cela ne déclenche quelque chose, mais tu embrasse vraiment bien. **Dit-il en rougissant.**

 **Je me mit a rire doucement puis le serra dans mes bras. Il est sérieusement trop mignon, il va finir par me tuer.**

Stan: T'es pas mal non plus je doit dire, hé hé ! **Lui chuchotais-je a l'oreille.**

 **Kenny s'éloigna un peu et me poussa me faisant tomber sur le sofa, en se mettant a quatre pattes par dessus moi, il me regarda avec un sourire espiègle puis,** **survolant mes lèvres des siennes, il** **promen** **a** **sa langue sur mes lèvres** **puis je l'attira moi-même pour qu'il arrête de jouer, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur ou allant lui donner de petit baiser dans le cou le faisant frissonner.**

Stan: Je t'aime Kenny. **Dis-je doucement en collant mon front au sien pour admirer ses magnifique saphirs qu'étaient ses yeux.**

Kenny: Hi hi, moi aussi je t'aime Stan ! **Fit-il, un doux rire cristallin résonnant à mes oreilles.**

 **Mon regard fut soudain attirer par l'horloge indiquant 8h17, je me releva en sursaut, repoussant Kenny qui tomba en bas du sofa.**

Stan: Oups…. Ça va ? Désolé, je viens de m'apercevoir que je vais être en retard en cours si je ne par pas tout de suite !

Kenny: Oh merde ! C'est vrai ! J'ai oublier de te dire que le vieux m'a aussi inscrit dans ton lycée, je ne peux donc pas être en retard à ma première journée !

Stan: Vraiment ?! Hé bah faut vite se dépêcher alors !

 **J'alla vite m'habiller puisque j'étais encore en pyjama, je ramassa mon sac à dos dans ma chambre et partis avec mon désormais vrai petit-copain, au lycée. Je ne pris pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner, je m'achèterais quelque chose à la cafet' de l'école.**

 **Nous arrivions au lycée avec une bonne vingtaines de minutes de retard. En arrivant dans la classe, tout les regards se portèrent sur mon petit blond dont celui de Wendy, qui, furieuse de voir qu'il venait dans notre classe, cassa même un de ses crayons en le voyant. Kyle cria un grand "KENNY !" et lui sauta dessus les faisant tout les deux tomber au sol. Les autres aussi furent aussi très contents de le revoir et ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de lui, mais cela ne dura pas et le prof nous ramena à l'ordre, nous demandant de tous nous calmer et de nous rasseoir.**

 **L'heure du déjeuner arriva et Kenny leur expliqua toute l'histoire qu'il m'avait dite quelques heures plus tôt.**

Clyde: Donc c'est pour ça que je me suis souvenu de toi tout a l'heure avant que vous n'arriviez ! J'avais pas compris que si je me souvenais de toi c'était parce que tu était revenu ! C'est génial !

Kenny: Ha ha ha ha ha ! Oui, c'est vrai !

Craig: En plus maintenant, t'es vraiment un humain normal et t'est en plus inscrit dans notre lycée !

Cartman: Je suppose que si vous étiez en retard, c'est parce que vous avez baiser ce matin pour fêter vos retrouvailles ! Ha ha ha !

 **En finissant sa phrase Cartman se crispa, s'apercevant de se qu'il venais de dire. Il se tourna un peu vers le rouquin pour bloquer une éventuelle attaque de sa part, mais rien. Ce derniers avait juste croisé les bras en le regardant méchamment et en tapant du pied.**

Cartman: Bah alors, tu fait rien le juif !?

Kyle: Non. J'ai pas envie de faire l'attaque du juif 2 ! **Fit-il en tirant la langue**

 **Cartman fut surpris que Kyle le prenne comme ça et sans s'en apercevoir, il rougis un peu en le voyant tirer la langue.**

Cartman: Pff…. Dommage.

Craig: Je crois qu'il est déçu de ne plus avoir de contacte avec toi, Kyle. Hé hé hé.

Cartman: De quoi ?

Kyle: Bah si c'est du contact qu'il veux il a qu'à le demander. **Dit-il en détournant la tête, les joue** **s** **rouge.**

 **Cartman pri** **t** **donc au pied de la lettre ce que Kyle venait de dire et lui attrapa le poignet, le tirant vers lui, en plaçant son bras en hauteur de sorte qu'il ne touche le sol que par la pointe des pieds. Kyle se débattis un peu en lui criant dessus sans que** **l** **e plus grand ne le lâche.**

Kyle: Que-ce que tu fou Cartman !? Lâche moi merde !

Cartman: Non. Je fait juste ce que tu viens de dire sauf que moi, je ne demande pas, tu devrais le savoir pourtant. Je prend simplement ce que je veux.

Kyle: Quoi ?

 **Profitant du moment de surprise du rouquin, Cartman le rapprocha encore un peu et l'embrassa doucement en détenant toujours son poignet en otage. Kyle avait les yeux grand ouvert et ne bougeait plus, sa mains libre sur son torse, comme prêt à le repousser, mais sans rien faire. Cartman le lâcha finalement, le laissant tomber au sol, l'air perdu, se touchant les lèvres comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Nous, nous étions sûrement dans le même état que lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Cartman se gratta la joue, en regardant ailleurs, sûrement gêner de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mon souhait avait finalement été exaucé et ça n'avait pas pris plus de deux jours ! Je regarda Kenny qui me souriait en levant le pouce. Soudain, Kyle piqua un phare monumental à Cartman qui ne bougea pas, écoutant en souriant, tout ce que le petit roux avait à dire.**

Kyle: Que... Que….. Que-ce qui te prend imbécile ! T'es devenu fou ? Si c'est une blague, elle est pas drôle gros con ! Tu sait que c'était mon premier baiser !? Je vais te buter enfoirer ! T'es qu'un con et je…. Je….

Cartman: T'a fini là ?

Kyle: NON ! Je…Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi t'a fait ça hein !? Et puis d'abords, est-ce que au moins tu c'est ce que c'est !? JE TE DÉTESTE ! Connard ! Enflure ! Je… Je….

 **Cartman roula des yeux, il s'approcha du rouquin traumatiser et mit sa grande main sur sa tête en le rapprochant un tout petit peu puis lui fit un tout petit baiser sur les lèvres le calmant aussitôt. Il s'approchât de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose que je n'entendit pas, mais je me doutais bien ce que ça pouvais être puisque Kyle vira au rouge en une seconde puis baissa les yeux en se triturant les mains.**

Kyle: M…. Moi aussi je t'aime imbécile. **Dit-il sans le regarder et juste assez fort pour que toute notre bande entendent.**

 **Cartman se frappa le front du plat de sa main.**

Cartman: C'est toi l'imbécile, tu te contredit et puis si je te l'ai chuchoter, c'est parce que je voulais pas que les autres entendent. **Dit-il maintenant aussi rouge que Kyle.**

Kyle: …

 **On éclata tous de rire sauf les deux concernés qui semblaient bouder un peu. Le reste du temps, on mangea un peu, j'avais acheté des sandwichs pour moi et Kenny qui semblait super heureux de pouvoir enfin manger quelque chose.**

 **La journée passa rapidement, Kenny semblais bien se débrouiller dans les différentes matières même s'il n'avait jamais été à l'école. En 1200, l'école ne devait même pas exister ou alors ce n'était juste pas obligatoire, il voulait plus se trouver un travaille qui l'a finalement mené à sa mort.**

 **La cloche retentis finalement nous annonçant que le week-end pouvait enfin commencer !**

 **Nous décidâmes tous d'aller au parc jouer au basket pendant quelques heures faisant les équipes de sorte que ce soit plus équitable que la dernière fois, ce fut donc Craig et Tweek avec moi et Kenny et les quatre autres ensemble. Pendant la partis, une pensée me traversa l'esprit, me rappelant que Kenny n'avait pas de maison ou aller dormir.**

Stan: Kenny ? Est-ce que t'a un endroit ou dormir, je viens d'y penser, mais c'est vrai que vu que tu était un génie, tu n'a pas d'endroit ou vivre, non ?

Kenny: Oh euuh c'est vrai… J'avais complètement oublié ce détail...

Stan: Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux. Je pourrais peut-être demander à mes parents si tu peux vivre chez moi !

Kenny: Oui ! Avec joie ! Mais que-ce que tu va leur dire ? Ils vont bien se demander d'où je sort et ou sont mes parents à moi.

Stan: J'aurais qu'a leur dire qu'ils sont morts il y a longtemps et que depuis, tu vivais seul dans un petit appartement, mais que là tu t'es fait virer parce que t'a pas pu payer, c'est tout.

Kenny: Bonne idée !

 **Sur ce, on continua notre partis qui se termina 52 à 46 pour nous. Je partis avec Kenny en direction de chez moi. En arrivant, je raconta mon histoire a mes parents, mon père le pris mieux que je ne le pensais et ma mère semblait ravie de pouvoir aider quelqu'un, surtout un de mes amis. Je ne leur avaient cependant pas dit qu'il s'agissait de mon petit-ami, mais chaque chose en son temps.**

 **Le temps que ma mère prépara le dîner, je joua aux jeux vidéo avec Kenny qui semblait maudire les "Foutu boutons de la manette qui ne marchaient pas correctement" comme il l'a dit. Ha ha ha ha ! J'étais mort de rire à coter de lui qui essayait de tuer des zombies sans pour autant réussir, il touchait tout, sauf les zombies ! C'était mourant !**

 **Après le repas, on monta à ma chambre et je passa un pyjama à Kenny, évidement, c'était trop grand pour lui, mais c'est pas grave, ça lui allait bien, il était adorable ! Malheureusement, ma mère n'était pas de cette avis et lui passa un pyjama de quand j'avais 13ans, il était mignon quand même. Oui, ma mère conservait nos vieux vêtements à moi et ma sœur en espérant avoir des petit-enfants, elle sera déçu pour moi. D'ailleurs, ma sœur ne vivait plus chez nous, c'était peut-être donc pour ça que ma mère avait accepter que Kenny reste puisque sa chambre était libre. Cependant, je demanda quand même à ma mère si Kenny pouvait dormir avec moi ce soir vu qu'il ne connaissait pas bien la maison, il serait incapable de dormir seul. Je sais, un gros mensonge, mais j'ai quand même le droit de dormir avec mon petit-copain, non ?**

 **POV EXT**

 **Les deux garçons allèrent se brosser les dents a tour de rôle, Stan y allant le premier, puis Kenny. Après avoir fini, le petit blond arriva rapidement dans la chambre de Stan et lui sauta dessus, pendant que ce derniers faisait le lit. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le lit pendant que le petit blond riait. Stan voulu se venger et attrapa un oreiller qu'il utilisa pour frapper le plus petit avec. Un air de défi sur leur deux visage et la guerre commença, mais ne dura pas. Au moment ou Kenny allait frapper Stan, ce dernier attrapa le poignet de son petit-ami et faisant dévier l'oreiller, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Faisant tomber son blond sur le dos et lui tenant toujours le poignet, il commença a mordiller sa lèvre inférieur, son lobe d'oreille et laissant des petits baisers dans son cou, le faisant lâcher des petits cris. Il revint prendre sa bouche d'assaut enflamment le baiser encore plus, Stan remarqua que Kenny commençais à être un peu excité sentant une petite bosse à son entre-jambe. Stan se mit à sourire, il appuya un peu son genoux sur le membre de Kenny qui échappa un gémissement de plaisir.**

Kenny: Aaah ! Stan ! Je… Je me sens bizarre, je….

Stan: C'est ça que tu trouve bizarre ? **Dit-il en attrapant le membre du blond a travers le tissu.**

Kenny: Ah aaah ! Oui !

Stan: C'est rien Kenny ! C'est que tu est excité ! Tu aime ce que je fait ? Tu veux que je continus ?

Kenny: Mmh… Oui !

Stan: Alors laisse moi faire et je vais t'emmener voir les étoiles. **Fit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau tout en passant sa main sous la chemise du blond.**

 **Stan se doutait que c'était sûrement la première fois que Kenny faisait un truc du genre, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il ne saurait même pas se qu'est une érection ! C'est vrai que mourir a 16ans, déjà, on a pas beaucoup d'expérience sexuelle, mais mourir à 16ans en l'an 1200, ça doit être pire. Déjà, Kenny avait déjà dit ne pas avoir d'amis avant sa mort et donc pas de petite-copine ou copain, en plus dans ce temps les les truc porno ne devais pas exister donc il ne devais même pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient tout les deux a ce moment, et Stan se donnerait corps et âme pour que son petit ange adore sa première fois.**

 **Le plus grand alla jouer avec les petits bouton de chair du blond, l'embrassant et lui mordillant le cou, il décida finalement d'aller jouer plus bas après quelques minutes. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur la bosse maintenant bien réveiller de Kenny et tout en continuant de l'embrasser pour atténuer les petit cris qu'il poussait, il la fit doucement glisser à l'intérieur des barrières de tissu ce qui surpris Kenny qui laissa échapper un cris un peu plus fort que les autres.**

Kenny: AAH ! Que ? Que-ce que tu fait Stan ?

Stan: Laisse-toi faire, je te promet que tu va aimer.

 **Stan baissa le pantalon et le boxer de Kenny qui était maintenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il se couvrait le visage de ses mains, trouvant gênant de se montrer devant celui qu'il aime. Stan se mit à sourire en voyant le comportement plus qu'adorable de son ange. Il remonta pour empêcher ses mains de cacher son beau visage et laissa un petit baiser sur ses lèvre en le regardant dans les yeux.**

Stan: Tout va bien aller, ne t'en fait pas.

Kenny: Da…. D'accord. **Dit-il en lui montrant son beau sourire.**

 **Le brun l'embrassa de nouveau, rassurant son petit-ami, il redescendit ensuite vers le membre bien gonflé et commença des mouvements de vas et viens, doucement au début puis de plus en plus vite, il le pris en bouche, faisant hoqueter de surprise le plus jeune qui cria de plaisir en ressentant la chaleur de sa cavité buccale. Se bloquant la bouche de ses main pour ne pas qu'il soit entendu, il continua de gémir jusqu'à ce que la délivrance arrive**

Kenny: Ah aaah mmmh Staaaah nnnhh….. Je me sens ah AAAH ! **Cria t-il en laissant sa semence se répandre dans la bouche du brun qui avala tout.**

 **Stan remonta pour embrasser son petit-ami, lui faisant goutter à son propre liquide.** **Il se sépara pour ensuite aller plus loin, mais s'arrêta net en voyant le visage de luxure que lui offrais son petit blond, l'excitant encore plus. Les yeux mi-clos, les joues rouge, les lèvres gonflé avec la bouche entre-ouverte laissant voir un minuscule filet de bave couler en son coin, il ne lui restait que sa chemise déboutonner sur le dos laissant voir son torse légèrement musclé. N'ayant toujours rien enlever, Stan retira sa chemise de nuit ayant vraiment trop chaud.**

Kenny: Stan ? Est-ce que…. C'est terminer ? Je… J'aimerais que tu continus s'il te plais.

Stan: Alors t'a aimé ça ! Content de te l'entendre dire parce que ce n'est pas fini.

 **Le brun plaça trois doigts devant la bouche de Kenny lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait les sucer, sans comprendre pourquoi, il le fit. Pendant ce temps Stan masturba Kenny qui poussait de petits gémissements de temps à autres puis quand il jugea ses doigts assez humide, Stan en entra un dans l'intimité du blond tout en continuant ses mouvement sur son membre de nouveau en érection. Le premier passa bien, mais le deuxième se fit beaucoup plus remarquer, lâchant une petite exclamation de douleur, le plus grand continua ses mouvement, reprenant le membre en bouche et en profita pour faire entrer le troisième doigt en Kenny qui gémis un peu. Tout en continuant se qu'il faisait, Stan remonta un peu pour rassurer son amour.**

Stan: T'inquiète Kenny, je sais que sa fait mal pour le moment mais tu va voir que sa va être beaucoup mieux après.

 **Soudain, Kenny se cambra en lâchant une exclamation d'extase sans comprendre se que Stan avais bien pu lui faire.**

Kenny: AaaaH Mmmmh ! C'est…. Ah ! C'était quoi... Ça mmh ?! Refait-le S'il te plais Staaann….

Stan: Tu veux dire ça ? **Fit-il en cognant une nouvelle fois sa prostate.** _Cette fois je te tien et je te lâche plus._ **Pensa t-il en souriant** **diaboliquement.**

Kenny: AaaH AaH ! OUII ! **Cria t-il toujours avec ses mains devant sa bouche.**

 **Stan retira ses doigts faisant grogner Kenny qui releva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Stan le pénétra doucement, sans trop lui faire mal puis il ne bougea plus.**

Stan: Kenny, essais de te détendre un peu, aah putin ! T'es serré mmh...

Kenny: Alors embrasse moi !

 **Stan ne se fit pas prier et embrassa ardemment le petit blond. Ce dernier fit finalement un mouvement de hanche, signifiant a Stan qu'il pouvais bouger.**

 **Stan entama doucement des vas et viens en essayant de retrouver la prostate de son amant, lui donnant des petit baiser sur le torse et dans le cou et le mordillant par moment, jouant avec ses bouses. Stan eu ensuite l'idée de retourner Kenny, il le pénétra une nouvelle fois, enfonçant son membre tendu a l'extrême dans son annaux de chair si serrer. Se collant à lui le plus possible et il le masturba au même rythme que ses coups de reins.**

 **Kenny gémissait de plus en plus fort, mais gardant toujours ses mains à sa bouche, les sons restèrent simplement dans la pièce. Sentant le même sentiments étrange que tout à l'heure remonter mais pourtant tellement bon encore un fois, Kenny attrapa la lèvre inférieur de son petit-copain et la mordillant et la léchant sous l'effet de l'excitation qui montait de plus en plus.**

 **Sentant la jouissance arriver, le brun alla plus vite et plus fort, encore plus exciter pas les petit cris que poussait Kenny couvert tout de même un minimum pas l'oreiller. Serrant les drap de ses mains, faisant blanchir ses jointures, Kenny jouis dans un cris d'extase en se cambrant, relevant la tête un peu. Stan le suivit aussitôt en sentant son annaux de chair se resserrer autour de son membre. Il se laissa ensuite tomber au coter de son petit blond qu'il serra contre lui. Ce dernier, coucha sa tête sur le torse muscler sous lui, écoutant les battement de cœur de celui qu'il aimait.**

 **Stan passa l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure doré de son petit ange puis, releva la tête pour faire se tourner le plus petit et l'embrasser tendrement.**

Stan: Je t'aime mon ange.

Kenny: Hi hi hi ! Je t'aime aussi mon…. Cœur ? **Dit-il pas trop sûr du surnom à lui donner, en rougissant un peu.**

 **Stan rigola un peu puis l'embrassa de nouveau longuement cette fois.**

Stan: T'es trop adorable !

Kenny: Hi hi ! Merci et toi t'es trop sexy ! **Fit-il en tirant la langue de coter.**

Stan: Hé hé hé ! Alors, t'a aimé ta première expérience ?

Kenny: Non….

Stan: Quoi ?

Kenny: J'ai adoré ! Hi hi hi !

Stan: Ouf ! Me fait pas peur comme ça ! T'es pas un ange t'es un petit démon !

Kenny: Peut-être. **Dit-il avec un sourire diaboliquement mignon.**

Stan: Finalement, maintenant que j'y pense, une chance que tu m'a donner ce quatrième vœux, sinon tu serais sûrement encore en pierre a l'heure qu'il est.

Kenny: Oui, ça t'a pris tout juste 4 souhaits pour conquérir mon cœur !

Stan: Ah ah ah ah ! Tu te fait poète maintenant ? **Ria t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux blond.**

Kenny: Juste pour toi !

 **Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se coucher pour de bon, l'un dans les bras de l'autre et partir au pays des rêves.**

 _ **FIN !**_

 _ **VOILÀ ! Enfin ! J'ai réussi ! Après presque plus d'un an à pourrir dans mes dossiers, j'ai finalement pu terminer cette fic ! Bon…. J'avoue que la fin est un peu bâcle rapidement mais là je peux dire que j'y ai mit tout se que je pouvais je ne voyais pas d'autres façon de la finir…..**_

 _ **Pourquoi mes fic se termine t-elle presque toutes avec un lemon** **à** **la fin….. TT^TT**_

 _ **J'SSUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIISSS DÉÉÉÉÉÉSOOOOOO LÉÉÉÉÉÉ !**_

 _ **J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé cette fic ! S'il y a le moindre truc qui va pas, pensez à me le faire savoir s'il vous plais !**_

 _ **Merci beaucoup à tous !**_

 _ **Zoubis =)**_


End file.
